Operation Underworld
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: 1941, the Allies lose the Battle of Tobruk, and decide they need a foothold in Europe before they lose anymore ground. A young OSS agent is recruited by a group of US & British officials to lead a team of commandos into Paris to start an Organized Crime Ring against the Nazis. Rated M for gun-play, torture scenes, semi-graphic violence, and Makorra... but nothing graphic
1. The New Assignment

**Part 1 – New Assignment**

1941, Tobruk, Libya, the Battle of Gazala, it was early in the morning when the allied soldiers were awoken by the sounds of gunfire, and explosions.

OSS Agent Mako, a six foot two Caucasian male with spikey black hair and yellow-gold eyes shot into attention when he heard the explosion, he quickly jumped into his military boots, holstered his Webley Revolver, grabbed his M1A1 Thompson submachine gun as the men in his tent grabbed their own weapons, and ran out the tent's exit.

Once Mako was outside, the desert wind whipped at his face, when he looked up he saw a column of Nazi armor coming at him and the troops, and it was followed by a small platoon of Nazi soldiers.

As he was watching it, the tent next to his platoon's exploded, sending him flying sideways into the sand, once he brushed himself off, he ran over, scooped up his M1A1, and ran to support his men.

After jumping into a small position, Mako met up with his brother Bolin who was firing at the Nazis with his M1 Carbine.

"Hey bro," Mako said as he fired himself.

"Where have you been?" Bolin asked.

"Working," Mako said as he dropped one of the Nazis with three bullets as a bullet bounced off the sand in front of him.

As the artillery started firing back, several of the German tanks exploded, but they still kept coming.

A single Nazi leapt into the position the troops were in, Mako struck him on the forehead with the stock of his M1A1, knocking the Nazi backwards, then fired five bullets from his M1A1 into the Nazi's chest at point-blank range.

Mako then turned back to the Nazis and continued firing.

Mako's team's radioman ran up to Mako carrying a Lee Enfield bolt-action rifle, "Officer Mako! Officer Mako sir," he said as he ran up to Mako, "I've got a line from Command."

Mako grabbed the radio-phone, and placed it against his ear, "Mako here." Mako said.

"Sir," Major David Easton said over the radio, "What's your situation?"

"The Nazis are advancing sir," Mako said, "We're going to lose a lot of lives if we don't withdraw."

"Not an option Officer," Major Easton said, "You stay and defend that's an order!"

"With all due respect sir, that's an order you can shove directly up your ass," Mako said as he hung up, "Fall back! Fall back!"

As soon as the radio-man stood up to run, a sniper on top of a rock structure took the radio-man's helmet off.

The team ducked into cover as the sniper missed Mako by half an inch.

"We got a sniper on us," Bolin said as he reloaded.

"We're not going anywhere with him shooting at us," Mako said as he reloaded his M1A1, "Give me some cover! When you see the signal, fall back!"

The entire squad shot out of cover, and emptied their clips toward the sniper who ducked into cover after taking a stray bullet in the leg.

Mako quickly bolted out of cover, and ran toward an opening in the cliffs.

When he arrived he heard someone speaking in German, "_Schau dir diese Arschlöcher unten ihre_," one said, "_Sehen Sie nicht einmal wie echte Soldaten aus_."

Mako peaked out from behind cover, and only saw two Nazis standing on the edge of the cliff, probably not alone.

Mako engaged the safety on his M1A1, drew his M1 Knuckle-duster knife and Webley, and walked up behind the Nazis.

As one of the Nazis took a step back, Mako grabbed him around the neck, and stabbed him once through the side of the head.

As the other Nazi turned to see Mako, he turned around to grab his MP40, and as he grabbed hold of the barrel, a size thirteen US Military boot shoved him over the side of the cliff.

After looking down, and seeing the Nazi dying, Mako holstered his knife, and continued toward the sniper.

After scaling the side of the incline the sniper was on, Mako found the man bleeding out of his leg, and still firing at the troops.

As the sniper was drawing a bead on Bolin, Mako cocked his Webley revolver, the sniper heard, and raised his hands.

When he stood up, Mako smirked, and pulled the trigger.

The rock in front of the sniper turned red as a small hole appeared in the man's back.

He then fell forward onto the cover he was using, and flipped over.

Back in cover, Bolin was watching the perch with a periscope when he saw the sniper fall over the cliff, and then his brother run into sight, and wave.

"Let's go, let's go," Bolin said as he signaled the team to fall back.

Mako reached down, and picked up the sniper's rifle, a Kar-98 that was covered in sand, nothing really special, but it might have been enough to save him from a court-marshal.

When he got back to Tobruk, he found Bolin and the squad waiting for him with a Willies Jeep.

"Come on, come on," one of the machine-gunners said as he ushered Mako toward them.

Mako jumped in the jeep as one of the buildings next to them exploded.

The team made it out of Tobruk with most of the retreating British Army right before the other half of their forces surrendered to the Axis Army.

The rifle and the fact he was an OSS agent saved him from a court-marshal, but not from a hard-core ass-chewing by Major Easton.

"YOUR ORDERS WERE TO HOLD OUT," Easton yelled, "IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU WE'D STILL HAVE THOSE SOLDIERS! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU…"

"If he hadn't abandoned orders, he'd be dead along with several hundred thousand more soldiers than several hundred," a familiar voice said from the front of the tent.

Mako and Easton turned around, and standing there was Lieutenant-General Bernard Montgomery, commander of the South-Eastern Command of the British Army.

"General Montgomery sir," Easton said as he and Mako shot into attention.

"You should thank this man," General Montgomery said as he put his hand on Mako's shoulder, "I think this man has a special talent in leadership we could use," General Montgomery then wrapped his arm around Mako's shoulders like Mako was his son, "Come along son, let's get your brother, I have a special assignment for you two."

General Montgomery went and retrieved Bolin, and took them both toward a military plane.

When they entered the plane, they were greeted by a security detail.

Where they were going they didn't know, but after seven hours, and a nap, Mako dreamed of something he had dreamed of the mysterious mocha-skinned girl he always thought about.

Mako was dressed in a pair of formal black shoes, black suit pant, and a long-sleeve button-up white shirt.

The woman he was chasing had mocha-colored skin, she wore a mid-shin length white dress, and as they were running through the woods, gunfire and explosions were going on around them, but they didn't care, and kept running.

As the plane touched down, Mako was roused by General Montgomery.

"Wake up," General Montgomery said as he roused the brothers, "We're here."

General Montgomery escorted Mako and Bolin out of the plane to an airfield in England.

When they arrived, they found a 1941 Cadillac limo waiting for them, "You'll go to where you're staying, and the next day you go to meet the VIPs." General Montgomery said.

Mako and Bolin entered the limo, and as they were driving through England, Mako was appalled at the devastation the _Luftwaffe_ had caused.

They arrived at a small country house in Kent, when they left the car, several small children were running around the yard, two girls and a single bald boy, when they saw Mako and Bolin they were a bit confused, but when a man, apparently their father came out the door they ran behind him.

"You two must be the soldiers from Africa," the man said, he was six foot five, bald with an arrow tattooed on his forehead and hands, "I'm Brigadier General Tenzin of the British Army."

"Sorry sir," Mako said as he and Bolin shot into attention, "I didn't know you were a General."

"It's alright my boy," Tenzin said as he slapped Mako on the shoulder, "Please come in."

Mako and Bolin entered, and as they did, they smelled something cooking, "This is a nice place General." Bolin said.

"Why thank you," Tenzin said, "My wife is cooking supper, I hope you'll join us."

"We'd be honored." Mako said.

"Good," Tenzin said, "I think you'll want to freshen up," your room is upstairs, to the left, down the hall, last door on your right."

Mako and Bolin walked up the stairs, and to the room which was obviously a former general's room.

While he was showering, Bolin asked Mako, "What is this special assignment General Montgomery wants us to go on?"

"I don't know," Mako said, "Probably some kind of Commando Unit. It would be a break from the sands of Africa."

Mako stepped out of the shower, Bolin got in, as Mako was drying off, Tenzin's eldest daughter, Jinora took a peak at Mako, for the time someone in shape was probably thin, zero fat showing, and maybe a muscle or two showing.

Mako was in Captain-America-like shape, he was ripped, complete with a six-pack and everything.

That evening over dinner, Tenzin's wife, Pema raised a question, "So where'd you learn your skills Mako?" She asked.

"West Point," Mako said, "I was going steady at the college when the war broke out. I knew the OSS was my way to help out."

"We couldn't just stand by and let innocents suffer." Bolin finished.

"You serve America well," Pema said as she fed her newly-born son, "What was your specialty in the Army?"

"Assistant Machine-gunner and leader." Mako said.

"Support gunner," Bolin said, "And he was a better shot than I ever was."

"I'll bet," Jinora said, "Although with a face like that you could be an actor."

"Oh stop it, you'll make me blush." Mako said.

"Jinora," Tenzin said, "He's almost seven years older than you!"

"Sorry daddy," Jinora said, "A girl's got to have her crushes."

That night as Mako and Bolin were asleep, Jinora was about to sneak into Mako's room when her mother, Pema caught her, "Dear," Pema said as she dragged Jinora to her room, "You know that that man is older than you."

"But mom…" Jinora said.

"No buts little lady," Pema said, "Tomorrow he leaves, and you'll probably never see him again."

Jinora went to bed not knowing her mother was partially right, very early the next morning, she awoke to hear a car pull up, she went to the window to see Mako, Bolin, and her father dressed in formal soldiers suits get into a Rolls Royce Phantom, Mako and Bolin in the back, and her father in the front.

The car peeled away, and took off down the road.

The car arrived in London, and pulled up in front of Buckingham Palace, the Queen's Guard were patrolling the front of the palace with Lee Enfield Mk 4 bolt-action rifles and Sten Mk 1 submachine guns.

When they entered, they saw that several areas had been damaged during the Battle of Britain, but not severely, some of the hired help was still cleaning, when they entered a secret sitting room, they rounded the corner, come into the room, and saw King George the Sixth sitting with his wife Queen Elizabeth, across from him was the Prime Minster of England, Winston Churchill, and sitting next to Prime Minister Churchill was American President Franklin Delano Roosevelt.

Tenzin bowed before King George and Queen Elizabeth before turning and saluting Prime Minister Churchill, and shaking President FDR's hand, "My friends," Tenzin said as he turned toward Mako and Bolin, "May I present OSS agents Mako and Bolin."

"King George, Queen Elizabeth," Mako said as he bowed before the monarchy of England, then turned toward Prime Minister Churchill, "Prime Minister Churchill," after shaking Churchill's hand, he turned toward FDR, and saluted him, "Mr. President."

"Please don't salute me," President FDR said, "Please, sit."

Mako took his seat, and Bolin followed after doing what his brother did, "Would you boys like some tea?" Queen Elizabeth asked.

"Yes ma'am," Mako said as he put his hat in his lap, "That'd be lovely."

Queen Elizabeth clapped, and a female maid brought in a tray of tea, and after pouring everyone a cup, Prime Minister Churchill spoke, "I'm sorry to interrupt," Churchill said as he looked at the guests at the table, "But I'm afraid we need to get on with it."

"Sorry Prime Minister Churchill but this is serious business," King George said, "But by all means, proceed."

The guards walked outside after shutting the door, and closing the blinds, after they left, Tenzin turned off the lights, and pressed a button on the table that lowered a viewing screen.

What came on the screen next were images of dead French men and women with weapons lying next to him, "These come from spy cameras in France," Tenzin said, "Each day the Nazis kill almost a hundred French Resistance fighters. Right now the resistance is scattered, and that's the last thing we need. If the Nazis focus more of their efforts on France our forces in Africa and Asia might have more of an advantage."

"So what have we got to do with this?" Mako asked.

"We need someone the Resistance can secretly rally behind," Prime Minister Churchill said, "We think your leadership skills can play a big part in this Sir Mako."

"So you want me to lead the French Resistance?" Mako asked.

"In a way," President FDR said, "We need someone to help organize the resistance, but not in the traditional way."

"What's the Op?" Bolin asked.

"Operation Underworld," FDR said, "Names after Charles Luciano."

"Most successful businessman ever," Mako said, "Made a lot of money during Prohibition."

"Nice way of putting it," Tenzin said, "Your objective is to go into France from Switzerland once your training is complete undercover as former Swiss Bankers now looking to open business in Paris."

"But behind the scenes we'll be working with the Resistance?" Bolin asked.

"Yes." Tenzin said.

Prime Minister Churchill set up the sugar-bowl from the tea-tray at arm's reach, "Your goal is to keep the Nazis here," he said then set up the gold-leaf tea-strainer halfway between him and the table, "The French Resistance here," he then moved his tea cup to the edge of the table, about three inches from his chest, "But keep the people of France here."

"Keep your Enemies at arm's length, but keep France closer," Bolin said, "We can do that."

"Good," Tenzin said, "Because that's the operation."

"To make life easier for the French people." Mako said.

"Yes." President FDR said.

"You'd have full access to the British Army's arsenal," King George said, "And to British Intelligence, you'd be receiving the best training there is, and unlimited access to the treasury."

"Weapons, money, and training," Bolin said, "What's the catch?"

"The catch is that you'll be in Nazi-occupied Paris until we can liberate it," Tenzin said, "The only backup you'll get is the French Resistance, and you better hope they're near because we won't be very far. You get caught there won't be a hero's burial, just a shallow grave and a bullet in the head. So if you turn down the offer you can walk out those doors, no hard feelings, we'll just send you back to Africa to fight the Nazis. But if you accept the offer, then you'll be rewarded in ways you two can possibly imagine."

Mako paused for a second before looking up at Tenzin, "Where do I sign?" Mako asked.

"I thought you'd say that," Tenzin said, "Good choice."

"Were do I sign as well?" Bolin asked.

"You are staying out of this," Mako said, "You're my little brother, I look after you first."

"With all due respect Mako," Bolin said, "It's my choice."

"I'm afraid he's right," Tenzin said, "Agent Mako will you stand?"

"Sure," Mako said as he stood up.

Tenzin took the Warrant Officer stripes off Mako's lapels and shoulders, and replaced them with the silver Eagle of an American Army Colonel, "Congratulations Colonel," Tenzin said, "You are now in charge of Operation Underworld."

"Thank you sir," Mako said as he saluted General Tenzin.

"Agent Bolin will you stand?" General Tenzin asked.

Bolin stood, and he replaced the Sergeant stripes on Bolin's shoulder with the brass leaves of a Major.

"Thank you sir." Bolin said.

"You two are France's only hope now," Prime Minister Churchill said, "Good luck."

Mako and Bolin saluted the five in the room, turned around, and walked out.

"You really think they're the ones?" King George asked.

"Oh yes," Tenzin said, "They are the ones."

_Off to meet the rest of the team…_


	2. Training

**Part 2 – Switzerland**

Mako and Bolin were given exclusive rights to the Royal Treasury of Great Britain, and to the U.S. Department of Justice's files, in order to help train, Mako knew the only one to get French Jews out of France was to give them legal passports that said they weren't Jewish.

Bolin started looking for places to set up a business, in order to be a successful business you'd need a reliable source of revenue, and Bolin knew just the way to make money.

The recruits arrived the next day, there was Corporal Skoochy, a British Army Commando just back from Northern Norway, suspected of forging ration-coupons to give to his fellow Commandos.

There was Sergeant Iknik Varrick, an Australian soldier flown directly from the front lines of Africa to the training ground, he spoke English, French, Italian, German, Swiss, Polish, and Greek like they were all his first language, he was an expert driver, and was under investigation under the suspicion that he held illegal races in the desert.

Then there was Private Kai, a young French soldier who was a superb marksman, he could hit anything up to a kilometer away with a rifle, something fifty meters with an SMG or heavy machinegun, and something ten meters out with a pistol, recently came under investigation for suspicion of stealing weapons with the intent to sell for profit.

As the three men lined up in formation, Mako marched up in front of them, with Bolin standing behind him at attention, "Attention!" Kai exclaimed.

The men shot into attention as Mako stood in front of them, "Good morning men," Mako said, "I'm your new CO, the name's Mako. The OSS has selected me to lead a special team for one reason, and one reason only. To make life easier for our allies, and harder for the Nazis. I'm not going to lie to you boys, what we're going to do is highly dangerous. We're going to go into France disguised as businessmen looking to set up shop. But behind the scenes we will be conducting our own version of a resistance. We will be fighting the Nazis in the form of an Organized Crime Syndicate. Our so-called 'crimes' against the Nazis will include contract killings, smuggling weapons to the French Resistance, and providing escorts for Nazi officers with the intent of stealing important Nazi documents. Sound good?"

"YES SIR!" Skoochy, Varrick, and Kai yelled at the same time.

"Good," Mako said, "Before we go into France you men are going to have to train to be criminals, and to be discrete. The second we go into France the closest backup we'll have is the nearest French Resistance cell! We get caught there will be no trial, no lawyer, no General to bail us out, just a bullet in the head, and a shallow grave. We must not get caught DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes sir," the three soldiers exclaimed.

"Good," Mako said, "Corporal! Front and Center!"

Skoochy walked up to Mako, and stood at attention, "What were you under investigation for?" Mako asked.

"Sir," Skoochy exclaimed, "I was under investigation for being suspected of forging ration-cards to give to my squad-mates sir!"

"Alright," Mako said as Bolin handed him a large block of yellow-ish paper that had tear-holes running over it, creating small rectangles, and what looked like German money, he then held them out to Skoochy, "Do you know what these are?"

"No sir," Skoochy said as he took them.

"These are ration tickets, and Reichmarks," Mako said, "Each one of these individual marks are worth twenty French Francs. Go study these, know them like the back of your hand, and make sure the ones you copy are flawless. Plus one of our other crimes will be to provide false passports to Jewish Refugees to smuggle them out of the country," he then handed Skoochy a passport, "Make sure the passports are flawless, and can't be designated as fake."

"Yes sir," Skoochy said, "I'll need a few things."

"Make a list, and give it to Major Bolin over there," Mako said as he gestured with his head toward Bolin, "Over there in that tent is someone you will study under," he pointed to a single tent, "His name is Shady Shin, mobster recently arrested for forging, learn everything you can, we're going to need it."

"Yes sir." Skoochy said as he walked off.

"Sergeant," Mako exclaimed, "Get over here now!"

Iknik walked up to Mako, saluted him, and stood at attention, "Sir." He said.

"As I understand you were under investigation for running an illegal racing ring when you were in Africa?" Mako asked.

"Yes sir." Iknik said.

"While we're in Paris we're going to need vehicles," Mako said as he held out a page full of car ads, "Find us some cars, something fast but discrete. Once they're here I need you to get them outfitted to hold weapons discreetly"

"Yes sir," Iknik said as he took the paper from Mako's hand, "I'll get right on it."

As Iknik walked off, Private Kai walked up to Mako, "Sir!" Kai exclaimed.

"Well Private tell your tale." Mako said.

"Sir! I was under investigation for stealing weapons with the intent of selling them for profit sir!" Kai exclaimed

"Alright," Mako said, "You know how to smuggle weapons?"

"I learned a thing or two." Kai said.

"Good," Mako said, "Cause we need to get some friends when we get to France, and giving weapons to the French Resistance will be the quickest way to get to their hearts," he then pointed to another tent, "I need you to go in there, inside are all the weapons we can provide them with. Do what you can."

"Yes sir," Kai exclaimed as he saluted Mako and walked off.

While Mako was searching for a place to set up shop, the Skoochy, Iknik, and Kai came in, and gave Bolin the lists he needed to shop for supplies.

The next day Mako went to check on Skoochy's work, when he entered, Skoochy was working with red paper, and a small tool he must have made himself.

"Colonel sir," Skoochy said as he stood at attention when he saw Mako.

"At ease Corporal," Mako said as he took his seat, "Show me what you've got."

"Here you go sir," Skoochy said as he held out two Reichmark notes, "One's real, one's fake, can you tell the difference?"

Mako weighed them, and then looked at the marks from the side, he then shook the one on the left, "Their both real."

"Actually you're wrong sir," Skoochy said, "Their both fake."

"Well done," Mako said, "The passports?"

Skoochy handed the passport he just finished to Mako, "Sure this'll pass as real?" Mako asked.

"I'd bet my life on it." Skoochy said.

"I'll take you up on that bet," Mako said as he handed the passport to Skoochy, "Because that passport's the one you're going to use to get into France."

"What?" Skoochy asked.

"You're going in ahead of us," Mako said, "We need to earn our reputation before we start Operation Underworld."

"Yes sir," Skoochy said, "You can count on me."

"Good," Mako said as he picked up the fake ration tickets, as he stood up to go check on Iknik, "Ration tickets need work. By the way, report outside in thirty minutes."

Mako walked into Iknik's tent, and found him on phone with a car dealer in Paris, "_Oui, je sais, je sais_," Iknik said, "_J__e__vous__dis__à__que mon __patron__est __prêt__à __payer __un __prix __jus te __pour __la__voiture_. _OK bon, je vous ferai savoir quand je suis en ville_."

As soon as Iknik hung up, Mako spoke, "I take it you found several cars?" Mako asked.

"Yes," Iknik said, "Several Ford Coupes, a Lincoln Lebaron, a Zephyr, a Packard Sedan, and a Chevy. Each car is at least five years old, has a bit of space, and we can store them anywhere."

"Good," Mako said, "What would you say about our cars?"

"I'd honestly say sir the Lebaron should be yours," Iknik said, "We need to keep up appearances."

"Alright," Mako said, "Listen, Skoochy's going into Paris first to test the Reignmarks, passports, and ration cards. If he makes it across the border, you're following him, these cars need to be ready to tackle the streets of Paris, and the surrounding towns."

"Yes sir." Iknik said.

"By the way," Mako said as he stood up to leave, "Report outside in fifteen minutes."

"Yes sir," Iknik said as he salted Mako.

Mako left the tent to see the freshly-fallen snow on the ground had covered the trail running through the camp.

Mako then walked into Kai's tent, "Alright kid," Mako said, "Talk to me."

"Well sir," Kai said as he set one of the briefcases down in front of him, he then took hold of a small leather flap in the bottom of the case, "Open this," he opened the flap, "You'll be able to hold a handgun inside."

"A handgun?" Mako asked.

"It's all I can do," Kai said, "Everything else is too heavy to sneak into luggage, and the Nazis might be able to detect them."

"Alright," Mako said, "Nice work by the way, and also, outside, five minutes."

Five minutes later the team was outside standing at attention, behind Mako and Bolin were a bale of hay with a selection of Nazi and Fascist Italian weapons behind them, "Men this is an important step in your training," Bolin said, "As of right now we can only bring handguns into France so carrying standard American or British weapons is out of the question for now. Let's get started," Mako turned toward Bolin and nodded, "Bolin."

Bolin saluted his brother and picked up an MP40, "The MP40," Bolin said, "Standard-issue submachine gun of the Nazi Army. Takes your standard 9x19mm Parabellum round. Maximum combat range two hundred and fifty feet, about eighty three yards or seven six meters," Bolin picked up the clip, "Thirty two round box magazine," Bolin slapped the magazine into place, and pulled back on the cocking-drive, "The trigger is very sensitive, so give it a simple squeeze when firing, and only fire in three-shot bursts. Corporal up front," Skoochy ran up to Bolin, and was handed the MP40, "Show me what you can do."

Skoochy took aim, and fired, the bullets put three holes through the target's chest, "Keep firing!" Bolin exclaimed.

Skoochy emptied the magazine into the target, and placed the SMG down on the bale of hay.

"Nice shooting," Mako said as he observed the target, he had used an SMG before in the past because he had hit the target with all thirty two rounds.

"Thank you sir," Skoochy said.

"Next," Bolin said as he picked up a Kar-98, "The Mauser Karabiner 98k or the Kar-98, standard-issue bolt-action rifle for the Nazi army. Takes a 7.92x57mm round, takes five rounds, you load them one at a time," Bolin loaded the five rounds, "Since this is not a full-auto weapon, the trigger's not as sensitive. Private, front and center," Bolin handed Kai the Kar-98 when he walked up to his CO, "Show me what you can do."

Kai raised the Kar-98, and pushed it against his shoulder, he then inhaled deeply, and when he felt his heart beat he squeezed the trigger.

The bullet drilled a hole through the area between where the target's eyes would be.

After pulling back on the bolt, and ejecting the bullet, he fired again, another head shot.

The remaining three shots went through the target's chest-area, neck, and another time through the head.

"Superb," Mako said, "You may step back."

"Thank you sir." Kai said.

Kai stepped back as Bolin picked up what appeared to be a metal rod with a trigger, and handed it to Mako.

"Alright," Mako said, "The most important part of our arsenal," he walked in front of his men holding the tube in both hands between his thumb and index finger, "Gentlemen meet the Welrod," Mako pulled back on the end, and revealed it was gun, "Also known as the Assassin's Pistol. It takes the same ammo as the MP40, a Walther P38, or a Luger, we'll get to those later," Bolin then handed Mako the grip for the Welrod, "This is the grip for the Welrod, it is also the magazine. We can take a few magazines into France, and there are six 9mm shots and eight .32 ACP rounds, do not lose the last. And above all, you have to be very close with this pistol. There is no rifling in the barrel so the effective range is only forty feet," Mako handed the Welrod and the magazine to Iknik, "Sergeant, you're up."

Iknik walked up to the bale with the Welrod, and took aim.

The first shot poked a hole in the side of the target's neck, when he went to fire again, nothing happened, "Um sir." Iknik said.

"Pull back on the bolt." Mako said.

Iknik pulled back on the back of the Welrod, and the spent shell-casing flew from the gun, he pushed it back in, and he saw the bullet slide into place.

He fired again, the bullet poked a hole in the target's shoulder, he pulled back on the bolt again, and let the casing fly over his head.

The remaining four shots poked holes in the target's lower-right chest, upper-waist, neck, and the last nicked the top portion of the target's shoulder.

"Notice how hard it is to hit something forty feet out," Mako said as one of the guards ran up to him, and handed him a note.

The note was a telegram, "Mako, STOP," the letter read, "It's been a month since your last letter, STOP. I would like to hear from you, STOP. Call me on the number provided, STOP. Sincerely GRANDFATHER STOP."

Mako checked the back of the telegram, and there was a telegram frequency on the back.

Mako looked back at his men, "Stay here and train with the Major," Mako said, "I need to make a call."

Mako walked over to the communication tent, and turned into the radio frequency he had been given, "GRANDFATHER this is Mako, go ahead." Mako said.

"Hey kid," Tenzin said over the other line, "Been a while. How're your employees?"

"Not good," Mako said, "Skills need sharpening before we go to Paris."

"If anyone can sharpen them it's you," Tenzin said, "I sent a package to your apartment, tell me what you think."

Mako picked up the package from the floor of the tent, and opened it revealing a small Morse-code wireless transmitter.

"It'll look great in my new apartment," Mako said, "I've already found a place to live. A small apartment, nothing fancy."

"Cars?" Tenzin asked.

"Maybe." Mako said.

"Ok," Tenzin said, "Get to it."

Mako walked outside to check on Bolin who walked up to his side, "How are they doing on the guns?" Mako asked.

"Not bad actually," Bolin said, "I have a feeling Iknik is having trouble with the pistols."

"Then keep him practicing," Mako said, "Until he gets it right. I'm gonna take Kai and Skoochy for a run."

"Corporal! Private," Bolin exclaimed, "Fall-in!"

Skoochy and Kai put the weapons down, and jogged up to Mako and Bolin.

"Yes sir?" Kai asked.

"You two are going on a run with me," Mako said, "We need to keep our fitness up," Mako reached into a crate behind him, and pulled out a Boyce Anti-Tank rifle, "This is one of those guns that cannot bring into France. The Boyce Anti-Tank rifle, it's a fifty-five caliber anti-tank gun, bolt action, empty it's thirty five pounds," Mako handed the first to Kai who you could tell that struggled to get a hold on it before getting his grip, he then handed a second to Skoochy, "We're going to go running with them."

Mako, Skoochy, and Kai threw the Boyce rifles on their back, and went running through the Swizz countryside, two hours of running later, Mako looked back at his men, "Let's take a break," he said as he put the rifle down on the side of a rock, and walked ahead.

Kai put the rifle down, and sat down on a snow-covered rock, "Holy shit," he said, "I've never run that much in my entire life."

"Neither have I," Skoochy said as he sat next to Kai, "This is probably the most stressful job I've ever had."

"It's supposed to be," Mako said as he walked up beside them, and sat down in front of them, "Might I remind you what we're up against? We're not going to be behind enemy lines, we're going to be in enemy-occupied territory. We screw up we die, and if running a few miles is what it takes we need to run those miles."

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Kai asked.

"Granted." Mako said.

"Running a few miles, sir we ran around this mountain for two hours," Kai said as he picked up the Boyce, "And carrying this thing is no problem for you, you could take a least a silver in the Olympic heavy lifting competition."

"I'll take that as a compliment Private." Mako said.

"It's both a compliment and to make a point sir," Kai said, "I understand this work might be necessary but isn't it a little excessive?"

"Trust me Private," Mako said as he reached over, and put his hand on Kai's shoulder, "Excessive is what my instructor taught us."

"How excessive?" Kai asked.

Mako undid the buttons on his jacket, pushed it aside, and pulled up the left side of his shirt revealing a scar that ran the length of his rib, "I have this to remember him by," Mako said, "Bastard had what was coming."

"What happened?" Skoochy asked.

"We don't really know, we never saw him again," Mako said as he buttoned his shirt back up, "Guy was equally as bad of an officer as he was a teacher," Mako picked up the rifle, "Let's get back to camp, and get some grub."

It took another two hour run to get back to camp, and when they did, they found Iknik still practicing with the pistols, shell casings scattered all over the ground.

Mako walked up to Bolin, "How's he doing?"

"He's getting there," Bolin said, "I actually had to order three crates of 9mm rounds because he spent all the bullets in the Browning, Luger, and P38."

"What about the Welrod?" Mako asked.

"He ran out of rounds in that one first," Bolin said, "I'm afraid of what's going to happen when we introduce him to the Potato Mashers."

"We'll get into that tomorrow," Mako said as he put his hand on Bolin's shoulder, "Sergeant!"

Iknik emptied the final bullet of the P38, put it on the bale of hay, and walked up to Mako, "Yes sir." He said.

"I think it's time we called it a day," Mako said, "Let's get something to eat."

After eating, Mako spent some time with the Welrod, and as he was testing the training-Potato-masher he noticed something.

The next morning, Mako demonstrated it to the soldiers, one of the benefits of having a grenade with a handle on it is if you have the resources, you can turn something with a simple design as a stick-grenade into something even more dangerous.

Mako lined up his men behind a concrete barricade, "Men," he said as he held out the Potato-masher, "This is the Stick-grenade, also known as the Potato-masher, standard Nazi grenade, the fuse is set for a four to five second delay," Mako unscrewed the bottom of the handle, and gave it a small tap revealing a small cord, "This is the pin. Pull this out you have four to five seconds to throw it. But here's something you can do," Mako held the grenade between his arm and his ribs, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a tube-sock, "You buy a pair of socks," he then pulled out a box of nails, "A small thing of nails," Mako then poured the nails into the sock, stuffed the sock over the grenade portion of the potato-masher, and secured it to the grenade with a rubber band, "You increase the damage this thing can do, and you increase the kill-zone," Mako pulled the cord out of the bottom of the grenade, and gave the grenade a toss into the middle of a bunch of training-dummies they had set up, "Grenade!"

The team ducked behind the concrete barricade as the grenade went off.

Mako walked around to the front of the barricade, and pointed to three nails and a large piece of iron jammed into the front of the barricade, "As you can see, the shock wave propels the shrapnel at double the speed of the iron," Mako simply flicked the piece of iron, and it fell into the grass, he then pointed at the field of targets, and held out a small thing of red darts, "Now, Sergeant, Corporal, Private, take these, go out into the field, and mark the targets that have kill shots, and find parts of the handle if you can."

Within two minutes, Kai found the handle to the potato-masher which was sticking through the neck of the second far target.

After counting, the nails added seven additional kills to the grenade's explosion.

The following night Mako was standing over a map of Paris with his men and eating when one of the radio operators handed him a letter.

"It's from command." Mako said.

"What does it say?" Bolin asked.

"It's says, 'Nephew, news from home, Germans plowed the field', STOP," Mako said, "'Two hundred seeds destroyed', STOP. 'Call as soon as able', STOP."

"What does that mean Colonel?" Kai asked.

"The Nazis killed about two hundred Jewish civilians earlier this week," Mako said, "We're running out of time."

"What're our orders Colonel?" Skoochy asked.

"Orders are we start moving," Mako said as he jammed his Fairbairn-Sykes British Commando knife into the symbol of the chief state of Vinci France on the top of the map, "Seven days," Mako looked up at Skoochy, "The passports?"

"I have no doubt that they'll work." Skoochy said.

"Good," Mako said, "Because that's what you're going to use to get into Paris," Mako then pulled out a suitcase full of money, "Come on, we're going shopping."

Mako and his men went into Geneva, and went suit shopping.

Mako walked into one of Geneva's suit shops, he wasn't into colors, that's why he ordered a white suit with a white Fedora, and a white Ben Hogan style hat to wear around town.

The suits would take at least a week to finish, in the meantime Kai had added an addition to the suitcases, and decided to show it to Mako.

"You want to see me Private," Mako asked as he sat at the table Kai was working at.

"Yes," Kai said as he lifted the carryon luggage he would be carrying into France, then pointed at the legs, "I thought of this when I was at the tailor yesterday, these legs here, nothing out of the ordinary right?"

"Yea." Mako said.

"Wrong," Kai said as he gripped a small flap above the leg, and pulled it aside revealing a small button very similar to the magazine-release on the side of a Welrod, "Push down like so," Kai pushed down on the button, and the leg dropped out revealing a Welrod magazine, "And viola," he handed the magazine to Mako, "If I can install these, we can store up to four magazines in our Welrod cases."

Mako examined the magazine even closer, and the bottom of the case Kai was working on, he then put the magazine back into the bottom of the case, "You're field-testing this before you go in," Mako said as he stood up, "Take it when you go to pick up your suit."

"Yes sir." Kai said.

At the end of the week, Mako drove the team into Geneva to pick up their suits.

Kai walked into the tailor to pick up his tuxedo with the case the Welrod was in, and as he was paying for his suit, he was a little nervous, he kept the Welrod attached to the bottom of the case with a simple leather strap he stitched into the bottom of the case at one end and attached at the other with a simple snap-button.

After signing off on the order form, Kai walked out of the tailor relived, they hadn't noticed he was carrying a gun.

"Well," Mako asked as Kai took his seat next to him.

"Success sir," Kai said, "They didn't even notice I had a gun."

"Good job little brother." Mako said.

"Thank you sir." Kai said.

"It looks like we're ready," Mako said as he looked back at the team, "We start leaving for Paris tomorrow."

Skoochy was the first to go to Paris under the name Skoochy Edgar Rogers, and once he entered France there would be no communication until everyone else arrived.

Iknik was next, still no word from Skoochy, it was possible that Skoochy was lying low until Mako and Bolin entered Paris.

Kai was after Iknik, who had apparently dropped off the map as well as Skoochy, and as soon as it was Mako and Bolin's time to get on the train, Kai had disappeared as well.

During World War 2, the Nazis tried their best to disorganize the French transportation systems such as buildings and roads, but they left the French railway system relatively untouched because the railway relied on French domestic oil supplies so maybe Skoochy, Kai, and Iknik were just lying low after their encounter with the Nazi transportation service.

Mako and Bolin boarded their train which was a standard steam locomotive, after taking their seats in first class, Mako opened a newspaper while Bolin took hold of the menu the ticket master handed them.

"_Permettez-moi__de __profiter __de__votre __Monsieur__arrêté_," the waiter asked as he walked up to Bolin.

"_Je vais __devoir __la __bavette__de__bo eu f__avec__des pommes de__terre __fouettées_." Bolin said.

The waiter wrote down the order, and turned toward Mako, "_Et __vous,__Monsieur_?" He asked.

"_Morue__d e__citron __avec __une __garniture __de__légumes __rôties au beurre_," Mako said, "_Et un scotch, verre propre_."

"_Je vais__mettre__vos __commandes __dans_," the waiter said as he walked to the dinner car.

"So where do we do now?" Bolin asked.

"We wait," Mako said as he read his paper, "And wait till we reach Paris."

_Off to Paris…_

Translator:

_Oui, je sais, je sais_ – Yes, I know, I know

_J__e __vous __dis__à__que mon __patron __est __prêt__à __payer__un __prix __juste __pour __la__voiture_. _OK bon, je vous ferai savoir quand je suis en ville_ – I'm telling you that your boss is willing to pay a fair price for the car. Ok good, I'll let you know when I'm in town.

_Permettez-moi__de__profiter__de__votre__Monsieur__arrêté._ – May I take your order sir?

_Je vais__devoir__la__bavette__de__boeuf__avec__des pommes de__terre__fouettées_. – I'll have the Flank Steak with a side of whipped potatoes.

_Et__vous,__Monsieur?_ – And you sir?

_Morue__de__citron__avec__une__garniture__de__légumes__rôties au beurre. _– Lemon Cod with a side of vegetables cooked in butter.

_Et un scotch, verre propre._ – And a scotch, clean glass.

_Je vais__mettre__vos__commandes__dans._ – I'll put your orders in.


	3. Setting up Shop

**Part 3 – Paris**

It took two days for their train to arrive in Paris, when they did they saw the situation was much worse, they looked over to the left, and saw several Jewish families being forced, at gunpoint into a cattle-car you would store livestock in.

As they were passing through the terminal, Nazi police were checking the passports of men and women coming through the line.

When Mako walked up to the line, the Nazi checked his passport, and looked up at him, "_Warum __kommst __du__nach __Frankreich_?" he asked.

"_Geschäft_," Mako said, "_Mein __Bruder__un d__ich __wollen__n eu __anfangen_."

The Nazi handed Mako his passport back, "_Herzlich Willkommen Sie im Namen des Nationalsozialismus nach Paris_." he said.

"_Vielen Dank_." Mako said.

As Mako walked away, he rubbed his forehead, he never thought he'd have to say 'thank you' to a Nazi in his life, and the thought of what he did gave him a headache.

After walking through the streets of Paris, Mako took some time to see what kind of conditions the Nazis were forcing on the French people.

There was a family of four standing in line, you can tell the children were freezing, their Bleu de France jackets looked very thin, and it was snowing.

Since the Allies had been cut off from France during World War 2, there was a tight hold on imports from non-occupied countries so many clothing had to be made locally, but the Nazis had seized many thing for the war effort so supplies to manufacture various everyday things were few and far between.

Mako entered a small Café with Bolin, "_Ce que vous aurez_," the man asked, "_Je dois vous dire que le café est en bref l'approvisionnement_."

"_Ce que vous avez_?" Mako asked.

"_Ce que nous faisons est de que nous toast orge_," the man said, "_Mélangez-le avec de la chicorée et il sucrer avec la saccharine_."

"_Je vais prendre un_," Mako said, "_Grand verre avec de la crѐam_. _Par ailleurs, ce qui est le meilleur endroit pour admirer le paysage_?"

"_Il y a un joli siѐge escalier_," the man said as he poured Mako some of the toasted barley and chicory mixture, then poured in saccharin and cream, "_Il ya un kiosque surplombant la rue et le parc_."

"_Merci_," Mako said as he took his drink, "_Combien_?"

"_Dix francs_." the man said.

"_Vous avez toute utilisation pour Reichmarks_?" Mako asked in a low voice.

The man looked up at Mako, "_Que faites-vous dire_?" He asked.

"_Je veux dire ce que je dis_," Mako said as he placed a small stack of Reichmarks on the counter and slid them across the table to the man, "_Prenez-les, ils mieux vous servir_."

The man took the marks, and looked up at Mako with eyes he had never seen once before, "_Merci_," he said, "_Dieu peut sourire lumineux sur vous_."

Mako smiled, and walked off toward the stairs.

As he climbed them, he noticed that some of the men sitting there were watching him.

Mako took his seat at the table, and Bolin soon joined him, "What are we doing?" Bolin asked.

"Waiting." Mako said.

"For what?" Bolin asked.

"Backup," Kai said as he took his seat next to Mako.

"Hey little brother," Mako said as he took a sip of the drink he was handed.

"How is it?" Kai asked.

"It's like drinking warm, sweet beer," Mako said, "It's not bad."

"Good afternoon gentlemen," Iknik said as he joined the group.

"Brother." Mako said.

"Hello boys." Skoochy said.

"Cousin," Mako said as he looked up at the group, "How's Paris?"

"Perfect," Skoochy said, "I've already found us apartments."

"Good," Mako said, "Very good, I say we get acquainted with Paris before we start our business."

"What business is that?" Kai asked.

Mako held out his newspaper to Kai, and slid a small card to him.

The card said: _Mako Founder and Owner of the French Bar and Nightclub._

"Nightclub," Kai said, "The nightclub business?"

"That's right," Mako said, "We're going to be providing the good people of France with the ability to unwind. I know what will sell, and we need to appeal to French and Germans."

"It'll be a front?" Skoochy asked.

"You know it." Mako said.

After finishing their drinks, Mako walked off to his apartment, when he arrived, the landlord made him sign one document, and handed him an apartment key.

All his handlers could give him was a small eight by eleven room with a bed, a dresser, a radio, a bedside table, a lamp, and a bathroom adjacent.

It wasn't so bad, he had a simple window overlooking the street, when he looked down, he saw three Nazi officers patrolling the streets, and decided to close the curtains.

After closing the curtains, Mako unloaded his luggage which he was carrying through the town, all he ever carried were a few changes of socks, a few shirts, two pairs of pants and shoes, and the tuxedo he bought in Geneva.

After unpacking, Mako grabbed a pair of underwear, a spare shirt, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Pretty much all the bathroom was, was a small four foot by five foot room with a tub and shower, a sink, and a toilet.

It was so small, Mako had to squeeze himself between the sink and the wall before he could shut the door, and placed his night wear on the small toilet.

Mako stepped into the shower, and already there was a problem, the shower head was level with his eyes, as he was taking a shower, he had to kneel down to get his hair wet, and stay knelt to wash the soap out.

He even hit his heels on the side of the tub when he was changing into his underwear.

When he laid back in his bed, he made a mental note to buy a new blanket when the money from his club first came in.

That night he dreamed of his past, what he told Kai and Skoochy back in Switzerland about his OSS instructor disappearing and never seeing him again was a lie.

Mako was ordered by the base's CO, Colonel David Hernandez to do it.

It was discovered through files that his instructor was an Italian spy.

Mako himself came up with the plot which went down flawlessly.

_Flashback:_

Mako asked his instructor if he would come speak with him, they met out on the airfield, and when the kill was supposed to take place.

"Sir I was wondering if I could ask you something." Mako said as he held out a pack of cigarettes with one sticking out, ready for him.

The instructor took the cigarette, and after Mako lit it with his zippo lighter, he asked, "What do you want?"

"It's come to the Colonel's attention that a lot of information is missing," Mako said, "The Colonel thinks we might have a mole."

"Why would he think that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Mako said as he turned around, "Maybe he's just trying to train us."

The instructor finished his smoke, and reached into his side-arm holster, "Maybe," he said as he pulled out was a Walther P38.

As he raised it, he suddenly felt something happen, he felt a crushing pain in his chest, an increase in heart rate, and his arm went completely numb, causing him to drop the P38, "What have you done to me," he asked as he feel to his right knee.

Mako turned around, and smiled before walking up to the traitor, "Don't you think it's a little odd that a guy who doesn't smoke cigarettes carries around a pack in his pocket," he asked as he knelt down, and picked up the P38, "Nice piece for an Italian spy."

The man looked to his side at the cigarette-butt smoldering a single blade of grass, he then looked back at Mako, and smiled, "Long live Mussolini," he said as he fell back onto the grass, dead.

Mako walked over to the cigarette-butt lying on the ground, "They always said that smoking kills," Mako said as he put the cigarette close to his nose, and inhaled before cringing at the smell, "Tetrodotoxin. Mix it with tobacco, and you have one deadly combination."

Mako reported back to Colonel Hernandez who was sitting at his desk when Mako walked in.

"Is it done," Hernandez asked as he looked up at Mako before removing his glasses.

Mako placed the P38 on the table in front of the Colonel, "It's done sir." He said.

"Congratulations Agent," Colonel Hernandez said, "You just made Warrant Officer."

_End of Flashback:_

Mako awoke to the sound of someone knocking at his door, he looked over at the clock, and saw it was seven thirty in the morning, he tucked his passport into his pocket, pulled his Welrod out of the bottom of his carry-on, let a clip fall out of the bottom of the bag, and slid it into place as he walked over to the door.

As he opened it, he saw Iknik standing there, "What are you doing here," Mako asked as he opened the door.

"I brought breakfast," Iknik said as he placed a creep on Mako's desk.

"Thanks," Mako said as he grabbed one of them, "What've you got?"

"I found us a place we can set up shop." Iknik said.

Mako looked up at Iknik, "Where?"

The answer to that was an abandoned theatre two blocks from the Eiffel Tower.

Mako entered, and saw Bolin, Kai, and Skoochy were already in there, Bolin was checking out the former concession-stand, Kai was standing in the doorway of one of the rooms, and Skoochy was sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey boss," Kai said as he looked up at Mako, "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Mako said as he looked around at the place, "It has potential," he then walked down the stairs to the main floor, "Maybe if we were to paint it, put a few entertainment stations in, we could turn this into a successful place."

"Plus renovate this," Bolin said as he ran his hand across the counter of the concession stand, "Turn it into a bar."

"Maybe knock down a few walls," Kai said as he tapped against one of the walls.

"Hire some attractive women." Skoochy said.

"We could possibly turn this place into the most successful nightclub in Paris." Iknik said.

"Basement?" Mako asked.

"Yep," Bolin said, "Behind the bar."

"Upstairs?" Mako asked.

"One large room with windows looking into each of the four other rooms," Skoochy said, "Already has a desk up there."

"Well then," Mako said, "What does the owner want?"

"He said a hundred and fifty thousand Reichmarks." Skoochy said.

"I assume you found some in the luggage?" Mako asked.

"Yep," Skoochy said, "He's turned over the keys," Skoochy held out the keys to Mako who took the key from his hand.

"Let's start a club boys." Mako said.

Two weeks later…

Two Nazi officers were patrolling the streets, when they turned, and saw Mako standing up on a ladder, hanging up the sign, "_Was machst du hier_," one of them asked Mako.

"_Hängen die singen für meinen neuen Verein_." Mako said.

"_Sie sprechen Deutsch_?" The second asked.

"_Ein bisschen_," Mako said, "_Ich komme aus Schweiz_."

"_Welche Art von club_?" The first asked.

Mako turned around so he was leaning against the sign, "Iknik!" Mako exclaimed.

Iknik walked up to Mako, "Yes sir?" Iknik asked in a Swizz accent.

"Ask them if they speak English." Mako said.

"_Englisch_?" Iknik asked.

"_Nien_." they both said.

"Tell them we're going to be an entertainment club." Mako said.

"_Es wird eine Unterhaltung-club_." Iknik translated.

"There's going to be a big grand-opening in one week." Mako said.

"_Wir werden haben eine große Öffnung nächste Woche_." Iknik translated.

"They can bring anyone they want." Mako said.

"_Bringen Sie jeden gewünschten_." Iknik translated.

"_Klingt wie eine gute Zeit_." The first Nazi said.

"_Wir werden auf jeden Fall zurück_." The other said.

As they continued down the street, Mako looked back at Iknik, "Start to round up some girls, we're going to need to get a few waitresses," he said, "See if anyone in the Marquis are willing to talk."

"Understood boss." Iknik said.

The next day, several women were waiting for an interview, the first person in his office immediately caught his eye, she was a young, five foot five French girl with mocha-tan skin, aqua blue eyes, and thick, onyx black hair, like his own.

"_Anglais_?" Mako asked.

"_Oui_." The woman said.

"Please sit," Mako said, "Mako."

"Korra," she said as she took her seat in front of Mako's desk.

Mako was dressed in his white tuxedo, so he looked very business-like, he was kind of cute in Korra's eyes, and Mako thought that Korra was possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Tell me Ms. Korra," Mako said, "What do you know about the bar business?"

"I know how to mix and serve drinks," Korra said, "I used to work in a bar a few blocks from here before the Nazis closed it down."

Mako leaned back in his seat, "Tell me," Mako said, "Why do you want this job, I mean really want this job?"

"The Nazis have taken everything from me," Korra said, "Not just from me but from my people. They murdered my parents, my friends, and stripped France of its identity. If you are what you say you are, you can help us."

"You're hired," Mako said, "Let's get started."

As Korra was signing some papers, a Caucasian-Frenchman walked in, "_Vous y êtes_," he said when he saw Korra.

"_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez_?" Korra asked.

The conversation drew Mako's attention, "_Je veux que tu reviennes_," he said as he walked up to Korra, and placed his hand on top of hers, "_Vous étiez le meilleur que j'ai eu_."

Mako could tell by the way he was dressed that he had money, "_Je ne peux pas revenir en arriѐre_," Korra said, "_En ce moment je pense que vous devriez laisser_."

The man grabbed Korra by the throat, "_Ecoute pour moi vous chienne_," he said through clenched teeth, "_Je suis propriétaire à vous, je me suis tourné vous droite, j'ai_…" before he could say another word, someone grabbed him from behind, and had him in a serious headlock.

The man struggled to breathe as Mako shoved him against the bar, "_Qui la baise, vous êtes_," he asked while trying to breathe.

"_Quelqu'un avec que vous ne pas baiser_," Mako said as he threw him against one of the barstools he had installed, knocking him over.

As the man stood up, Mako slid a pair of brass-knuckles he always kept on hand, and clocked in the jaw once he had them on.

The man had to have had a fractured jaw after that because once he got up he spat blood, and a few teeth.

He took one swing at Mako who ducked under the man's fist, and jailed him in the area right above his junk, there are a lot of nerves in that area, hit the area just right, and you can bring a man to his knees in one punch.

The man instantly went to his knees as Mako straightened his jacket, "_Putain, ce que la baiser vous êtes_." he asked.

"_Comme je le disais, quelqu'un vous ne pas baiser avec_," Mako said, "_Maintenant obtenir la baise dehors de mon club_!"

The man stumbled to the exit, "_Ce n'est pas fini_," he said, "_Compter sur elle_!"

Mako walked over to Korra who was rubbing her neck, "Who was that?" Mako asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Korra said.

"Korra," Mako said as he grasped her hand, "You can trust me. Who was that?"

"His name is Philip," Korra said, "He runs half the city's prostitution rings."

Mako saw a chance to get his name out there, "Where does this pimp work?" Mako asked.

"I don't know…" Korra said.

"Korra," Mako said as he squeezed her hand tighter, "Like I said, trust me."

"Grenelle," Korra said, "Abbé Roger Derry Street."

_That Night…_

Philip was standing on his regular corner, "Fucking asshole," he thought, "He'll be sorry he fucked with me."

"_Excusez-moi_," a man about twenty something years old with black hair and brown eyes said as he approached Philip.

"_Vous qui cherchent à avoir de la chance_?" Philip asked.

"_En fait, j'espérais que nous pourrions parler_," the man said as he held out his hand, "Iknik."

"Philip," he said as he pointed down the alley, "This way."

As they walked down the alley, Philip was talking 'business', when Iknik spoke, "_D'ailleurs_, _Mako envoie ses salutations_."

Philip looked over his shoulder, in time to see Iknik grab him from behind, and cover his mouth with his hand.

As Philip struggled, there was the sound of scuffling as Iknik pulled out a large club, and struck him across the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Philip went limp in Iknik's arms who gently set him on the ground, he then pulled out his Fairbairn-Sykes Commando Dagger, Iknik placed the blade in inch below the back of the pimp's right ear, and dragged the blade across to the other said, spilling blood all over the street.

Iknik tossed a red rose into the blood flowing over the sidewalk he stepped over, as he walked away, he pulled out his handkerchief, and wiped the blood off his face.

That morning, Mako was walking to the bar when he passed a newspaper stand, "_Extra, extra, meurtre_ _de proxénète a ville dans la crainte_!" He exclaimed.

Mako pulled out two francs, and pointed to one of the papers, "_Merci_," he said as he took the paper, and kept walking.

Once he got to the club, which was almost done, he walked inside, and slid the paper across the table to Iknik who was talking to Korra.

Mako slapped Iknik on the shoulder as he picked up the paper, "You do me proud." Mako said.

Korra followed Mako upstairs to his office, "I know what you're going to ask," Mako said as he hung up his coat, and hat, "And no, I didn't kill him."

Mako walked over to his desk as Korra spoke, "I know _you_ didn't," Korra said as she walked over to Mako's desk, "But someone else did. And you ordered it."

Mako pulled a cigar out of the box he placed on his desk a week prior, "Maybe I did," Mako said as he poked a small hole in the bottom of the cigar, struck a match, and lit the cigar, "What of it?"

Korra walked over to Mako's side, "Because if you did, then I owe you this," she said as she leaned upward, and placed a small kiss on his cheek, "Thank you."

Mako watched as she walked out of his office, and disappeared behind the stairs.

Mako walked over to his chair, and took his seat, the club was almost open, the Nazis didn't suspect a thing, a threat to his business was dead, and he had several very attractive women working for him.

"I think I'm gonna like this job," Mako said as he exhaled another cloud of smoke.

_Looks like Mako's getting used to this job, wonder what happens next…_

Translation:

_Warum__kommst__du__nach__Frankreich_? – Why are you coming to France?

_Geschäft_ – Business.

_Mein__Bruder__und__ich__wollen__neu__anfangen_. – Me and my brother want to start over.

_Herzlich Willkommen Sie im Namen des Nationalsozialismus nach Paris_. – On behalf of the Third Reich, welcome to Paris.

_Vielen Dank_ – Thank you

_Ce que vous aurez_ – What'll you have?

_Je dois vous dire que le café est en bref l'approvisionnement_ – I should tell you that coffee is in short supply.

_Ce que vous avez_? – What do you have?

_Ce que nous faisons est de que nous toast orge_. – What we do is we toast barley.

_Mélangez-le avec de la chicorée et il sucrer avec la saccharine_. – Mix it with chicory and sweeten it with saccharin.

_Je vais prendre un_. – I'll take one.

_Grand verre avec de la crѐam._ – Tall glass with cream.

_Par ailleurs, ce qui est le meilleur endroit pour admirer le paysage_? – By the way, what's the best place to see the sights?

_Il y a un joli siѐge escalier_. – There's a nice seat upstairs.

_Il ya un kiosque surplombant la rue et le parc_. – There's a booth over looking the street and the park.

_Merci_. – Thank you.

_Combien_? – How much?

_Dix francs_. – Ten francs.

_Vous avez toute utilisation pour Reichmarks? _– Do you have any use for Reichmarks?

_Que faites-vous dire_? – What do you mean?

_Je veux dire ce que je dis_. – I mean what I say.

_Prenez-les, ils mieux vous servir_. – Take them, they better serve you.

_Dieu peut sourire lumineux sur vous_. – May god smile brightly upon you.

_Was machst du hier_? – What are you doing here?

_Hängen die singen für meinen neuen Verein_. – Hanging the sign for my new club.

_Sie sprechen Deutsch_? – You speak German?

_Ein bisschen_. – A little bit.

_Ich komme aus Schweiz_. – I'm from Switzerland.

_Englisch_? – English?

_Nien_. – No

_Klingt wie eine gute Zeit_ – Sounds like a good time

_Wir werden auf jeden Fall zurück_ – We'll be back definitely

_Anglais_ – English?

_Vous y êtes_. – There you are.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez_? – What do you want?

_Je veux que tu reviennes_. – I want you back.

_Vous étiez le meilleur que j'ai eu_. – You were the best I had.

_Je ne peux pas revenir en arriѐre_. – I can't go back.

_En ce moment je pense que vous devriez laisser_. – Right now I think you should go.

_Ecoute pour moi vous chienne_. – Listen to me you bitch.

_Je suis propriétaire à vous, je me suis tourné vous droite, j'ai_… - I own you, I turned you straight, I…

_Qui la baise, vous êtes_? – Who the fuck are you?

_Quelqu'un avec que vous ne pas baiser_. – Someone you don't fuck with.

_Putain, ce que la baiser vous êtes_? – Goddamn, what the fuck are you?

_Comme je le disais, quelqu'un vous ne pas baiser avec_. – Like I said, someone you don't fuck with.

_Maintenant obtenir la baise dehors de mon club_! – Now get the fuck out of my club!

_Ce n'est pas fini_. – This isn't over.

_Compter sur elle_! – Count on it!

_Excusez-moi_. – Excuse me.

_Vous qui cherchent à avoir de la chance_? – You looking to get lucky?

_D'ailleurs_, _Mako envoie ses salutations_. – By the way, Mako sends his regards.

_Extra, extra, meurtre_ _de proxénète a ville dans la crainte._ – Extra, extra, pimp murder has city in fear!


	4. Cash Jar

**Part 4 – Candy jar**

Three days following Philip's death, the French Police put an ad in the paper asking citizens to help with the investigation, but no one responded, the next day, the club was ready to be opened, and they had just received their first shipment of liquor.

Since supplies from America were not getting through the Allied Blockade, all they could get was beer, wine, champagne, and vodka since the peace treaty between Hitler and Stalin was still standing.

The week before the bar opened, Mako stood in front of his employees, "Ok, I know that all of you speak English so whenever you're talking to me I want you to speak as much English as you can," he said, "Now we open next week, and I want to show you a few basic things," Mako placed his hand on top of a large jar full a quarter of the way to the top with German chocolate bars, and some expresso beans he had to pay one thousand Riechmarks for, "These are infusions, basically what an infusion is, it's a mixture of two or more ingredients to create one drink, inside I have German Chocolate bars and expresso beans I paid through my nose to get."

"What do we have to do exactly?" One of the girls asked.

"Very simply," Mako said, "To start, just place the chocolate and coffee beans into the jar," Mako then pulled a bottle of Vodka out of the ice-well he set up behind the bar, "And pour this over the top," Mako pulled the cork off the bottle, and emptied the bottle into the jar, "Use the entire thing," after finishing the bottle, Mako sealed the jar, and stirred it, "Just seal it off, stir it, place it on the bar-shelf," Mako placed the jar on the top shelf of the bar, "Leave it there for a week, and sell it."

Following training, Mako was in his office when two French Police officers, "_Monsieur bonne journée_," he said as they entered, "_Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions_."

The officers took a seat in front of Mako's desk, "_Que voulez-vous savoir_?" Mako asked.

"_Que savez-vous sur la mort d'une proxénète nommé Philip_?" The first asked.

"_Seulement ce que j'ai lu dans le journal_." Mako said.

"_Si vous n'auriez aucune raison de le tuer_?" The second asked.

"_Je peux dire quelques choses_," Mako said, "_J'ai claquer autour de lui un peu_. _Mais il avait ses mains autour d'un des gorges de l'employé_."

"_Peut n'importe qui compte pour vos déplacements cette nuit-là_?" The first asked.

"_Peut-être_," Mako said, "_J'ai été arrêté par les deux Nazis ce soir-là sur mon chemin du retour_. _Je ne sais pas qu'ils seraient souviendront de moi si vous les avez trouvés_."

The officers wished Mako a good day, stood up, and took their leave, once he heard the door open and close, Bolin, Skoochy, Kai, and Iknik came up the stairs into his office, "What did they want?" Bolin asked.

"Wanted to know about the death of that pimp three days ago," Mako said, "They don't have anything on us," Mako looked over at Iknik, "Right?"

Iknik held up his dagger, it looked like it just came out of the factory, "Take a look for yourself boss." He said.

Mako held out his hand, and Iknik placed the knife in his palm, Mako held the knife up to his nose and inhaled, like new, depending on the person blood can smell like either copper or iron, "How?" He asked.

"Boiling water for half an hour," Iknik said, "Cleared right up."

"Nice," Mako said, "No trace evidence, no fingerprints, no tracks, nice trail," Mako handed the knife back to Iknik, "I still don't like the fact that the cops decided to visit us, they get suspicious we could end up compromised," Mako pointed at Skoochy, "Find me someone."

"What are we looking for?" Skoochy asked.

"Someone low on the totem pole with either the German administration of the Paris Metropolitan Police," Mako said, "Someone we can groom to be powerful."

"Meaning?" Kai asked.

"We need to find someone that can inform us whenever the French Police or the Nazis get suspicious," Mako said, "Someone that shows promise but is corruptible."

"Ok," Skoochy said, "I think I can find someone."

Then grand-opening night came, somehow word must have gotten out, and it seemed half the town of Paris was outside, waiting to come in.

"Alright," Mako said as he pointed at Bolin, "Bolin, you're my General Manager, go around, shake hands, take a few orders, runs some drinks, and don't be afraid to cut a few people off."

"Got it bro." Bolin said.

Mako pointed at Kai, "Kai, during training you were the best in the kitchen," he said, he then handed Kai a white apron, "Hello Head Chef."

"Understood boss," Kai said as he put on the apron.

He then looked at Iknik, "Iknik I want you in the kitchen with Kai," Mako said, "Back him up, run food, do whatever needs to be done."

"Yes sir." Iknik said.

"Skoochy," Mako said as he turned toward his team mate.

"I know boss," Skoochy, "I'll stay behind the bar."

"Good," Mako said he then pointed at everyone, "Now here's the deal, to run a successful business we need to stay sober, so no one working tonight drinks. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

"Good," Mako said as he put his hand in the center of the crowd, "Bring 'em in," everyone put their hand on top of Mako's, "Lucky Star on three. Un, due, trois, LUCKY STAR!"

Once everyone was ready, Mako went around to make a final check, he first went into the kitchen, "You two ready," Mako asked as he opened the doors to see then slicing and cooking potatoes, because of the Nazis seizing twenty percent of the food supply, mostly meat there wasn't much in the way of pork, beef, but there are only a few ways you can use pork, beef, and even chicken, but there's literally a book entitled _101 Things to Do With a Potato_.

"See for yourself," Kai said as he held up a fork that had two slices of potatoes cut with-wise down the center stuffed with blue cheese and wine-poached asparagus.

Mako took the fork, and put the entire potato into his mouth, "Little more salt," he said as he placed the fork on the table in front of Kai, "Nice work son," Mako walked out of the kitchen to the bar, "How are we doing?"

"We're all set up." Skoochy said.

Mako looked toward Korra who wore a red cocktail dress, "Hey," he said as he walked over to her, "You ready?"

"Yea," Korra said, "I'm good."

"Ok," Mako said, "Keep them in order alright?"

Korra chuckled as she watched Mako stroll over to the door.

"_Gens de bonne journée de France_," Mako said, "_Je veux vous accueillent à Lucky Star, allez, Amusons-nous_!"

The people poured into the bar, mostly civilians, middle-class which was a falling margin in France during 1941 because the Nazis were forcing civilians to pay for the occupying force.

About 17% of the people that came in were Nazi officers in full uniform carrying guns, mostly P38s or Lugers, he had a small bin where the soldiers placed their weapons in, but there was one carrying an MP40, and that was unacceptable.

"_Entschuldigung sir_," Mako said as he grabbed the barrel of the MP40, "_Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht Sie mit dies zulassen_."

The Nazi looked into Mako's eyes, and saw something he hadn't seen yet, a look that said, "Fuck with me and I'll rip your heart out," he just released his grip on the MP40.

"_Sie erhalten diese, wenn Sie verlassen_." Mako said.

Mako ejected the magazine, and pulled back on the cocking-drive, when the bullet flew from the ejection-port, he caught it, "He means business." He thought.

As soon as orders started coming in, Mako hid the MP40 behind a plant, he didn't need anyone seeing weapons inside his new bar and nightclub.

Mako himself had his Welrod tucked inside his jacket with one clip in the opposite pocket.

Thirty minutes into the service, Mako was talking to a young couple when Skoochy walked up behind him, "Excuse me boss," Skoochy whispered in Mako's ear, "There's a couple in your office who want to see you, they say that they're friends of Korra."

"_Si vous m'excuserez j'ai un client important dans mon bureau_," Mako said, "_S'il vous plait profiter vous-mêmes_."

Mako walked into his office where he found a small couple with a couple with a small child, the wife was visibly pregnant.

"_Bonsoir_," Mako said as he entered, and shook the husband's hand, then the wife's, and gave their daughter a small pat on the top of her head, "_Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous_?"

"_Vous voyez Monsieur_," the man said, "_Notre propriétaire_. _Il veut doubler notre quantité normale poru notre appartement_."

"_Vous voulez me faire parler de lui_?" Mako asked.

"_Oui_." the man said.

"_Je ne fais pas de promesses_," Mako said, "_Mais un ami de Korra est un de mes amis, et j'ai toujours aider mes amis_."

As the man and his wife and child left, Mako walked downstairs to see smiles on his customers' faces.

When Korra finally yelled, "_Bon tout le monde, dernier appel_!"

Once the last customer, more specifically the Nazi that tried to bring his MP40 into the bar left, Mako counted the money that was collected that night.

"Well?" Bolin asked as Mako finished counting the money.

Mako exhaled, "Man," he said, "Paris is going to raise our rates. Over six thousand in one night."

"Alright," Kai said as he clapped.

Mako then stood up, "How I pay you goes like this," Mako said, "At the end of the week, I round up what insurance, products, and various other operating expenses cost, and I'll give you the remaining. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded, and Mako took the money upstairs where he'd deposit it in a bank the next day.

The next day, after depositing the money, he tracked down the landlord to the couple that were in his office the previous night.

"_Quelques amis de mes amis est venu dans mon bureau_," Mako said, "_Ill ont dit que vous allez augmenter luer loyer_."

"_Oui_," he said, "_Les Nazis sont sévir sur mon entreprise_. _Jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent ou ils se redent je crains qu'ils n'y a rien que je peux faire_."

Mako stood up, "_Merci monsieur_." Mako said.

Mako left the office with no intention of letting the subject drop, arriving back at the Lucky Star, he gathered Iknik and Kai in his office, "So," Kai asked as he took his seat, "How'd it go?"

"Not well," Mako said, "He has no intention of lowering the family's rent. We have to send him some kind of message," Mako reached into his desk, pulled out a small box about two and a half inches long (give or take) and in inch wide made out of stainless steel, and looked over at Iknik, "You get the cars?"

"Bought the Packard yesterday," Iknik said as he leaned back in his chair, "Gas is in short supply around here. I was nearly caught trying to put twenty bucks in gas into the tank, didn't get me much."

"Once I'm able to pay you with money from the club you won't have to use the money Skoochy made," Mako said as he held out the box to Kai, "Take this, and follow him around."

"What's this," Kai asked as he held the box in his hand.

"Pull it apart." Mako said.

Kai pulled the two ends apart to reveal it was a small micro-camera, "Ok," Kai said as he turned it towards himself, and pushed a small button on the top, getting a blast of light in the face.

"Should have warned you about that," Mako said, "You'll be tailing him in broad daylight so make sure you cover that light with your thumb."

"We won't let you down sir." Iknik said.

"Good," Mako said, "Find me something we can use against this guy, or something we can use to intimidate him."

"You got it boss." Kai said as he and Iknik stood up, and walked off.

Kai and Iknik got into Iknik's new 1932 Packard Sedan painted black with a white top.

Jean must have been making some good money because he had a two story manor just south of Paris, he had a butler and a small team of maids.

It didn't take long to see why he was making so much money, the next day, Saturday, Jean made his way to the horse race track, and Kai managed to get a few really good shots of the rent-raising bastard getting paid by a couple Nazi privates into paying off the staff so they'd drug the race horses.

All except one: those privates made thirty thousand francs off the race that day.

That night, Kai spent three hours developing the pictures.

He presented the pictures to Mako the following afternoon, "Here's his Achilles-heel," Kai said as he and Iknik sat in front of Mako's desk, "This stick-up-the-ass is making his money from fixing horse races. Should we expose him?"

"No," Mako said, "For a couple privates the most they'd do is give 'em a slap on the wrist, and leave that bastard the hell alone."

"What do we do then?" Iknik asked.

"We do our own version of this," Mako said, "Either of you know about chemistry?"

"I minored in chemistry before the war," Iknik said, "I can do something."

"Make something that can counter the effects of the poison paying the staff to pump into those horses' bodies," Mako said as he retrieved a bottle of Cognac from his desk, placed three glasses on the table, and dropped two pieces of ice in each, "We're going to turn the tables on this asshole, watch him bleed," he poured each of them a small glasses, then stood, and raised his glass as Kai and Iknik did, "To ruling France."

"Ruling France," Kai and Iknik repeated as they tapped their glasses against Mako's, and swigged it down.

The next day, Kai went down to the racetrack, Jean paid off the staff to drug several horses, Kai managed to get a few pictures without being seen, and quickly made a few bets, three races: five hundred francs each.

"I have the horses' names," Kai said the next day at the bar as he tossed the money and the pictures he got the previous day on the table, "I also took a sample from one of the horse's blood, and gave it to Iknik. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm due in the kitchen."

As he left, Mako looked over at Iknik, "What have we got?" Mako asked.

"I did a chemical test on that sample Kai brought me," Iknik said as he opened the file he was carrying, "I found traces of various tranquilizers including diazepam, eszopiclone, and chamomile."

"So this greedy piece of shit is paying employees at that racetrack to give these horses a double dose of sleep medication?" Mako asked.

"Yes," Iknik said, "I think I already have the solution to this," Iknik handed Mako a small file.

"Caffeine," Mako asked, "You're thinking about giving racehorses Caffeine pills?"

"No," Iknik said as he pulled out a clear, oval-shaped bottle full of sugar cubes, "Giving them these."

Mako picked up the bottle, and examined the sugar cubs, they didn't sparkle like normal, so Mako knew what they were, "Smart," Mako said as he placed the bottle on the table, "Make it happen Sergeant."

"You got it boss." Iknik said.

The horse jockeys came in the next morning expecting to lose, being as they had lost the last several races, but a few of them were surprised when they each found small paper bags waiting for them.

There was a note attached to each that read, "_Je sais qu'en est-il de vos chevaux, ceux-ci aideront_."

The jockeys opened the bags, and found unusually white sugar cubes and another message tied to the bottles, "_Un seul par jour_."

As the Nazi soldiers betting on the ones they paid off Jean to drug, they didn't notice Iknik sitting in the back carrying a ticket for the competition.

As soon as the horses made it to the track, the Nazis were surprised when they saw the horses that were supposed to be drugged bolt off the line, and pass the ones they were betting on.

At the end of the race, the Nazi soldiers who had just lost several thousand francs paid a visit to Jean.

As they drove up to Jean's office in a 1938 Buick Century, they didn't notice a very young male with black hair dressed in a pair of black shoes, jeans, a long sleeve white shirt and a black waistcoat sitting on a bench on the other side of the street reading a newspaper with a white Ben Hogan golf style hat resting on his head.

Mako looked up from his newspaper to see the Nazis enter Jean's office they were pissed.

Mako folded his paper, and walked into the office building, he watched as the Nazis busted through the front door, there was a scream as one of them bunted Jean's receptionist on the center of her forehead with the stock of his MP41.

Mako jogged upstairs to see Jean's receptionist lying on the ground, unconscious, and the door to Jean's office wide open, the Nazis were shouting all sorts of profanity in German while there were the sounds of punches landing.

Mako decided to leave before they were finished, and managed to get out the door as the Nazis left.

Once the Nazis were out of sight, Mako ran up the stairs into Jean's office to find Jean lying on the floor with a large cut on his forehead.

When Jean came to, his receptionist was sitting next to his desk with a single man standing over her, checking her forehead.

As he groaned, the man walked over to him, when his vision cleared he saw who it was, the young man in his office the other day, "_C'est toi_," he said, "_Ce que tu fais ici_?"

"_En passant_," Mako said as he picked up a bottle of Cognac, "_Nazis ont vraiment fait un numéro sur ce lieu_."

Mako poured Jean a drink, and handed him the glass, "_Merci_." He said.

"_Pas de problѐme_," Mako said, "_Qu'était-ce tout_?"

"_Qu'est-ce toute entreprise de la vôtre_?" Jean asked.

"_C'est mon affaire, être comme je suis celui qui tient ta vie dans mes mains_," Mako said as he handed Jean a piece of paper, "_Combien faudra-t-il de me prendre les affaires de vos mains_?"

Jean picked up the paper, and wrote something down on it, when he handed back to Mako, it read, "_Va te faire foutre_."

"_Amende_," Mako said, "_Bonne chance avec les Nazis_."

When Mako left, Jean didn't know he'd be back, and it'd be the last time they'd meet.

_Just wait until next the chapter…_

Translation:

_Monsieur bonne journée_ – Good day sir.

_Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions_. – We'd like to ask you a few questions.

_Que voulez-vous savoir_? – What do you want to know?

_Que savez-vous sur la mort d'une proxénète nommé Philip_? – What do you know about the death of a pimp named Philip?

_Seulement ce que j'ai lu dans le journal_. – Only what I read in the paper.

_Si vous n'auriez aucune raison de le tuer_? – So you had no reason to kill him?

_Je peux dire quelques choses_. – I might have said a few things.

_J'ai claquer autour de lui un peu_. – I did smack him a round I little.

_Mais il avait ses mains autour d'un des gorges de l'employé_. – But he had his hands around one of my employee's throats.

_Peut n'importe qui compte pour vos déplacements cette nuit-là_? – Can anyone account for your movements that night?

_Peut-être_. – Maybe

_J'ai été arrêté par les deux Nazis ce soir-là sur mon chemin du retour_. – I was stopped by two Nazis that night on my way home.

_Je ne sais pas qu'ils seraient souviendront de moi si vous les avez trouvés_. – I'm sure they'd remember me if you found them.

_Un, due, trois_ – one, two, three.

_Gens de bonne journée de France_. – Good day people of France.

_Je veux vous accueillent à Lucky Star, allez, Amusons-nous_ – I want to welcome you to the Lucky Star, come on in, let's have some fun!

_Entschuldigung sir_ – Excuse me sir.

_Sie erhalten diese, wenn Sie verlassen_. – You'll get this when you leave.

_Si vous m'excuserez j'ai un client important dans mon bureau_. – If you'll excuse me, I have a very important client in my office.

_S'il vous plait profiter vous-mêmes_. – Please enjoy yourselves.

_Bonsoir_. – Good evening.

_Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous_? – So, what can I do for you?

_Vous voyez Monsieur_. – You see sir.

_Notre propriétaire_. – It's our landlord.

_Il veut doubler notre quantité normale poru notre appartement_. – He wants double our normal amount for our apartment.

_Vous voulez me faire parler de lui_? – You want to talk to him?

_Je ne fais pas de promesses_. – I'm not making any promises.

_Mais un ami de Korra est un de mes amis, et j'ai toujours aider mes amis_. – But a friend of Korra is a friend of mine, and I always help my friends.

_Bon__tout le monde,__dernier__appel_! – Alright everyone, last call!

_Quelques amis de mes amis est venu dans mon bureau_. – A few friends of mine came into my office.

_Ill ont dit que vous allez augmenter luer loyer_. – They said you were going to increase their rent.

_Les__Nazis__sont__sévir__sur__mon__entreprise_. – It's the Nazis, they're cracking down on my business.

_Jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent ou ils se redent je crains qu'ils n'y a rien que je peux faire_. – Until they come down or they surrender I'm afraid there's nothing I can do.

_Je sais qu'en est-il de vos chevaux, ceux-ci aideront_. – I know what's happened to your horses, these will help.

_Un seul par jour_. – Only one per day.

_C'est toi_. – It's you.

_Ce que tu fais ici_? – What are you doing here?

_En passant_. – Passing by.

_Nazis ont vraiment fait un numéro sur ce lieu_. – Nazis really did a number on this place.

_Pas de problѐme_. – No problem.

_Qu'était-ce tout_? – What was that about?

_Qu'est-ce toute entreprise de la vôtre_? – What's it any business of yours?

_C'est mon affaire, être comme je suis celui qui tient ta vie dans mes mains_. – It's my business because I'm the one holding your life in my hands.

_Combien faudra-t-il de me prendre les affaires de vos mains_? – How much will it take me to take the business of your hands?

_Va te faire foutre_. – Fuck you.

_Bonne chance avec les Nazis_. – Good luck with the Nazis.


	5. It's just Business

**First of all I want to say I'm sorry if my writing's a little scrambled this time. I just found out how the Legend of Korra ended, and I guess I'm still in shock. Really I still hope that they'll start a comic series that will end the way fans want the series to end…**

**Part 5 – New Friends**

***Warning: Violent Scenes up ahead**

After returning to the bar, he found it packed, not surprising since it was happy hour.

Mako signaled Bolin and Skoochy to follow him.

Once they arrived in his office, Mako took his seat, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I take it the meeting didn't go so well," Skoochy asked as he placed a chocolate and expresso infusion on the table in front of him, in a double-size glass.

"You can say that again," Mako said as he picked up the glass from the table, and downed the glass in one drink, "You'd think after getting a beating from two Nazi soldiers the stick-up-the-ass would trust me."

"Sorry bro," Bolin said, "Wish there was something I could do."

Mako looked up at his brother, and realized something, "You know what Bolin," Mako said, "There is something you can do."

Mako picked up one of the pictures of Jean being paid off by the Nazis, and smiled, "I think I know what to do." He said.

Three days later, Jean sat at his desk, and opened his newspaper, the title read, in French: _When it Comes to Money, This Guy's Way of Earning it Makes him an A******_.

The picture showed the Nazis paying off Jean, and then someone that wore the exact same outfit handing what looked like a bottle of horse-pills to a man wearing a jockey's outfit.

There was also an eye witness account, and a testimony from the jockey that he handed him the bottle.

Half an hour later, his phone rang, it was the two Nazi soldiers who were beyond pissed off, and they had a message: they had been suspended from the Nazi Army without pay for a month, and had been forced to give the Racetrack the money they had illegally won, also he'd better be out of town by the time they had arrived otherwise the next appointment he'd fill would be them, and it would be his last appointment.

The next thing he wasn't expecting was for Mako to walk back through the door, "_Bonjour_," he said as both him and another man entered.

"_Qu'As-tu fait_?" he asked.

"_Je vous avais prévenu_," Mako said, he then pulled out a piece of paper, and placed it down in front of Jean, "_Je peux vous donner un passeport propre, une nouvelle identité et une tique de premiѐre classe sur le premier train d'ici_. _Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de moi donner votre prix_."

Jean exhaled, took the paper, and wrote something down on the paper, when he handed it to Mako it said, "Five thousand."

"_Fait_," Mako said, "Bolin, five thousand."

Bolin opened the case, pulled out five thousand of Skoochy's counterfeit francs, and dropped them on the table in front of Jean.

Jean went into his safe, pulled out his ledger, and handed them to Mako as Mako handed Jean his passport, new I.D., and ticket.

Mako then handed the ledger to Bolin who placed it in the suitcase, after exiting, Jean's receptionist left with them, as they were leaving, Jean looked at who Mako addressed as Bolin, and recognized the back of the head that was in the paper.

He didn't have time to be angry, he had to skip town before the Nazis came after him.

As they walked downstairs, Skoochy pulled up in the Lincoln Lebaron, and walked to the door carrying an umbrella being as the rain started to come in waves "Good afternoon boss," he said as he held the umbrella up, but Mako waved him off, and waved for him to hold the umbrella for Jean's former receptionist.

Mako took the front seat as Bolin and Jean's former receptionist took the back, Skoochy got in the driver's seat after them, and drove towards the bar.

"Did it work sir?" Skoochy asked.

"Yes it did," Mako said, "We now hold two percent of Paris in the palm of my hand."

"Soon it will be all of Paris," Bolin said from the back seat.

"You know it brother," Mako said as he looked in his rear-view mirror, and saw Jean leaving his office with a briefcase with the money, and hailed a taxi.

"What's your name doll," Bolin asked the girl sitting next to him.

"Asami," she said as she looked over at Bolin, "And you?"

"Bolin," he said as he held out his hand, Asami reached out her hand, and Bolin kissed it.

Once Mako made it back to his office and sat at his desk, Jean was arriving at the train-station with a first-class ticket to Rome, as he was walking toward the car as Mako pulled out one of his cigars, and bit off the end.

As he rolled the cigar over one of the cedar matches he bought yesterday to create a small black ring around the edge Jean took his seat in the car, but not before finding a red rose had been placed on his seat, Mako then lit the cigar, and the train started moving, Jean picked up his newspaper, and heard the door open.

Before he could lower the paper, the train whistle blew, there was a puff of air, and a hole appeared in the paper followed by a small squirt of blood that covered the entertainment page he was reading.

He let the paper fall before seeing the face of the Nazi he was being paid by standing over him dressed as a ticket-master carrying a Walther PPK fitted with a suppressor.

Jean reached into his suitcase to retrieve a Safety Automatic 5-shot two-inch barreled revolver while the blood came running out of the bullet-wound in his stomach, and then dripping down the side of his mouth.

As he got it out, the Nazi fired again, hitting Jean high on the right side of the chest.

Jean lost the revolver but kept trying to get it, the Nazi fired again, hitting Jean on the left side of his stomach.

Jean looked at him before he fired again, hitting in on the right side of the neck.

Jean was fading, he looked up once more to see the Nazi empty the last four rounds into his body, and the last thing that went through his mind was "That son of a bitch betrayed me".

He then died right then and there, blood start to form a puddle around the rose that fell on the ground when Jean was shot while trying to retrieve his revolver.

The Nazi walked out of the room, shut the door, and locked it as Mako finished his cigar.

After shutting the door, he undid the silencer on the end of his gun, and slid the gun into his right pocket and the suppressor into the inside of his jacket.

During World War 2 both the Allies and the Axis used suppressed weapons, the only problem with carrying them was that you had to carry them separate because screw-on suppressors were big and were about as long as a toilet paper roll, and as wide as a tall bear glass that's why the Allies integrated suppressors into their weapons instead of using screw-on suppressors.

As Mako was sitting in his office, Asami entered his office, "Hello sir," she said as she entered.

"Asami," Mako said as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk, "You need something?"

"Yes sir," Asami said, "I know why you did what you did. But why did your brother say all of France?"

The door creaked closed, revealing Kai who stood there, and locked the door, "What I say never leaves this room," Mako said as he leaned over his desk at Asami, "When you enter my employ you take on something bigger than yourself."

"What is that?" Asami asked.

"You take on the responsibility of working for the Allies," Mako said, "To defeat the Nazis and reclaim France."

"A noble cause," Asami said.

"Good," Mako said as he walked over to Asami, "But let me warn you of one thing ma'am, I pride myself on keeping up to date. I need to make sure you're telling the truth, and you will not betray me to the Nazis. What do you have in this?"

"My husband," Asami said, "Before the occupation he was a soldier on the front, trying to save me he was gunned down by Nazi infantry."

"This is serious for you," Mako said as he crossed his arms on his chest, "Welcome to our family."

Korra then came through the door, "Boss we're running low on…" she said before seeing Asami, "Asami?"

"Korra," Asami said as she jumped up, ran over, and hugged her, "Hey!"

"Korra," Mako said, "You know her?"

"Yea," Korra said as she looked at Asami, "Asami is my best friend," she shut the door behind herself, "We're in the Resistance together."

"Good," Mako said, "By the way, I want you to bring this to your contact," Mako handed Korra a letter, "Tell him it's only to be opened by the leader of your resistance cell."

"Understood boss." Korra said.

Two days later, the headline read, "_Meurtre de premiѐre classe: Homme sur le Train pour Rome assassin"_.

Mako chuckled as he read the rest of the paper, which read, in French, "On Tuesday, When the train that departed at 9:50, Monday morning from Paris, France arrived at Rome, Italy at 12:49, the ticket master was shocked to find a dead body in one of the train's First-Class rooms. The dead body belonged to small-time real-estate owner Jean Philip, known for his unfair practices, and more recently for fixing race horses for Nazi soldiers. Police determined that the cause of death was a series of gunshot wounds to the victim's stomach, chest, neck, arm, and leg. The only clue Rome Metropolitan Police were able to find was a dying red rose resting in a small puddle of dried blood. When asked about suspects, Paris authorities refused to comment."

Mako set the paper down, and poured himself a thing of Cognac, and raised a glass, "To you Jean," he said as he raised his glass toward the paper, "You beautiful, ignorant, greedy son of a bitch."

The next morning, Bolin, Iknik, Skoochy, and Kai came into Mako's office as he was signing papers, "Bro, I have bad news." Bolin said.

"What," Mako asked as he looked up at Bolin.

"One of our employees was attacked last night," Iknik said, "Some street thug mugged our line-chef, Tim."

"Shit," Mako said as he looked up at his team, "Who?"

"Some simple thug," Kai said, "Not part of any gang, but he's well known to the French Police. And we know where he is."

"You know what to do." Mako said.

"Yes sir." Kai said.

That night, the thug that attacked the Lucky Star's line-cook was standing in an alley, having a smoke before both sides of the alleys were blocked by two men wearing black, and started to approach him.

"_Hé, vous_!" one of them said.

The thug dropped his cigarette before running in the other direction, as he reached the other man, he saw a flash of metal before getting nailed in the stomach by the other's fist, he was wearing something because the punch made him double-over in pain, and completely out of breath.

The man picked the thug up, and forced him against the wall of the building, "_Bonjour_," he said, "_Je suis Kai, il s'agit d'Iknik_. _Le patron de l'homme que vous tabasser nous a envoyé_."

Iknik went into his coat, and pulled out a baseball bat, "_Oh, non, s'il vous plaît_." He begged.

Iknik came in low, and smashed the bat into the thug's stomach, he swung again, hitting him on the knees, breaking his right leg, he tried to scream, but Kai, who had him by the neck shoved a leather glove into his mouth.

Another swing came in high, getting the thug in the ribs, Kai let the thug fall as Iknik kicked him once in the stomach, and then Kai came in and kicked him in the back.

The thug endured a number of kicks and punches before they finally stopped, pain wracked the thug's body, he couldn't move, and he was on the verge of passing out.

Iknik picked the thug up as Kai pulled something out of his jacket, there was a small click, and Kai pressed a long metal tube that had a handle and a trigger into his cheek, finally a puff of air before everything went dark.

Kai unloaded the magazine on his Welrod, and slid both halves into the pockets of his jacket.

Iknik let the thug fall to the ground, his brains still splattered against the wall, then slid the baseball bat into his jacket before pulling out a red rose, and tossing it into the blood that was slowly seeping onto the pavement.

The next day, Mako was sitting in his office when Iknik slapped a newspaper on the desk in front of him, the headline read, "_La Rose de sang frappe à nouveau_."

Mako opened the page to the story, and translated it said, "Another body was found this morning in a back-alley seven blocks from the Eiffel Tower. The victim, a small time thug named Richard was viciously beaten, several times with a large-heavy club-like object, and then shot once in the face with a small-caliber bullet. The victim did have one feature Police recognized, a single red rose was left in the victim's blood. It seems Paris has a vigilante-killer the Paris Metropolitan Police have dubbed, The Blood Rose."

Mako chuckled, "The Blood rose," he said, "It's kind of catchy, don't you think Iknik?"

Iknik looked at his boss, "Sounds like a pretty good name boss." He said.

"Good," Mako said, "Still haven't found me someone we can use?"

"No sir," Iknik said, "Not a lot of chickens we can groom right now. I think though I might have found one: his name is Tahno."

"Have him see me tomorrow." Mako said.

_Oh boy, Tahno's coming into the picture now…_

Translation:

_Bonjour_. – Hello

_Qu'As-tu fait_? – What did you?

_Je vous avais prévenu_. – I warned you.

_Je peux vous donner un passeport propre, une nouvelle identité et une tique de premiѐre classe sur le premier train d'ici_. – I can give you a clean passport, a new identity, and a first-class ticket on the first train out of here.

_Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de moi donner votre prix_. – All you have to do, is give me your price.

_Fait_. – Done.

_Meurtre de premiѐre classe: Homme sur le Train pour Rome assassiné_. – First-class Murder: Man on Train to Rome Murdered.

_Hé, vous_. – Hey you.

_Je suis Kai, il s'agit d'Iknik_. – I'm Kai, this is Iknik.

_Le patron de l'homme que vous tabasser nous a envoyé_. – The boss of the man you beat up sent us.

_Oh, non, s'il vous plaît_. – Oh no, please.

_La Rose de sang frappe à nouveau_. – The Blood Rose strikes again.


	6. New Friends

**Part 6 – News**

The next morning was May 1st, it was starting to warm up, temperature wise, Mako was sitting in his office when Bolin entered, "Hey bro," he said as he opened the door.

"Yes," Mako asked as he looked up from his papers.

"Might I introduce French Police Corporal Tahno," Bolin said as Tahno entered behind him, his hair hanging down the front of his face in some kind of weird wave that ended in a bent point.

"A pleasure," Tahno said as he entered, his S&amp;W Model 10 revolver hanging from his side-arm holster.

"I thought my instructions were clear," Mako said as he looked at Bolin, "No weapons in my bar."

"He's unloaded it," Bolin said as he held out the bullets.

Tahno then walked up to Mako's desk, and placed the Model 10 on the desk.

Mako took it, and opened the chamber, all six cylinders were unloaded, "It's a very nice piece officer," Mako said, "Now. I have you here, let's talk."

"So Mr. Mako," Tahno said, "You're interested in a contact in the Paris Metropolitan Police?"

"Yes," Mako said, "I need to know if the Police are at all interested in my business. I didn't do anything wrong, but two Police officers were in my office several weeks ago asking about the murder of a pimp. The way men like me did this in Switzerland was simple: you alert me when the police get suspicious, and I'll assure them I'm not guilty, I'll toss a few tips your way about murders that happen around Paris, and maybe even help you out on jobs."

"What's the offer," Tahno asked, Mako wrote a number down on a piece of paper, and handed it to Tahno, he opened it, and read the number, "You serious?"

"That's the offer." Mako said.

"I'll take it," Tahno said as he stood up, and shook Mako's hand.

Iknik entered once Bolin and Tahno left, "You see boss," Iknik said, "I told you we would be able to get him on our side no problem."

"Good," Mako said, "I take it you have news?"

"Yes," Iknik said as he handed Mako a fake newspaper, the title read: "_Afrika Korps se faire tuer: attaque sur Tobrouk repoussée_."

Mako smirked a little bit, it wasn't looking good for the Nazis and the Italians, but he knew Rommel, the man was very one-way about things, he wouldn't give up unless he was killed or if Hitler ordered him, "A proud day," Mako said, "Not for the Nazis though. We don't need to make things worse for ourselves or the allies."

"What are our orders boss?" Iknik asked.

"Gather the staff at the end of the day," Mako said, "We need to have a serious meeting."

At the end of the day, Iknik gathered the staff together, "Ok boss," Kai said as he sat next to Korra, "What's up?"

Mako slid the fake newspaper across the table to the staff, "I don't suppose you heard," he said, "As of right now the Nazis are going to get suspicious. I know you all have something personal against the Nazis which is why we need to play this right. Now tomorrow a lot of Nazis might be coming in so don't be afraid. If one starts to get a little aggressive just separate yourselves from them. No unnecessary risks ok?"

That afternoon, Mako was sitting in his office when the same family that asked him to talk to their landlord, "_Bonjour_," the husband said.

"_Bonjour_," Mako said, "_Bon de vous revoir_."

"_Nous nous demandions juste si vous avez aidé notre problème_?" the man asked.

Mako reached into his desk, retrieved a newspaper, and slid it across the table to the man, "_Il n'écoutait pas,"_ Mako said, "I would have helped him if he had listened."

"You speak English?" The man asked.

"Yes," Mako said, "Korra didn't tell you?"

"No," he said, "She did, I just didn't…"

"Believe her," Mako asked, "I know, it's a little hard myself," Mako looked up at the man and his wife, "But did she tell you why?"

"No." The man said.

Mako walked over to the edge of his desk, and looked at their young daughter, exhausted from a day at school, Mako placed a hand on the child's shoulder, "This is the why," he said, then pointed at his wife's stomach, "This is why," he then pointed at the entire family, "This is why. Its people like you: the one's suffering, the one's trying to get by. It makes me strong. I don't know them. But it's people like you that make me do what I do."

"That's amazing, thanks." the man said.

"If it makes you feel better, Jean sold me his business before he died," Mako said as he took his seat at his desk, "I've decreased your rent, and I upgraded you to something with three bedrooms. It's the least I could do for your support against the Nazis."

"Thank you," the man said as he stood up, "You've done so much. I wish there was something I could do…" he stopped and looked up, "In fact," he reached into his suitcase, and retrieved something wrapped in cloth from his case, and placed it on the desk.

Mako took the item, and unwrapped it, inside was a small Smith and Wesson New Model 3 .44 S&amp;W double-action revolver with a five-inch barrel.

"It's a wonderful gift," Mako said, "I'll use it well."

The family left, and Mako could see they were happy as they were leaving, he looked at the small revolver in his hand.

He heard the door opening, and quickly hid it underneath his desk, the door opened, and Korra stepped in, "Korra," Mako said, "Please, come in."

"I just wanted you to know," Korra said, "I met with the leader of my Resistance Cell, Tarrlok. He says he doesn't trust you."

"Fuck," Mako uttered under his breath, then turned back toward Korra, "What can I do to earn his trust?"

"There is one thing," Korra said, "He did say although he doesn't trust you he has agreed to meet with you."

"Where?" Mako asked.

"The best seat in your bar." Korra said.

"Give a general description to the bartenders, and tell them to comp his check." Mako said.

"Ok boss." Korra said.

"By the way," Mako said, "What are you doing this Friday?"

"Why?" Korra asked.

"It's just that I was thinking about celebrating me buying the café not a few blocks away, and I hate to celebrate by myself," Mako said, "Plus, even though we haven't been together for very long, I've learned to trust you."

"Mako," Korra said, "Is this going where I think it is?"

"Yes," Mako said, "I'm going to give you the café."

Korra took a seat in front of Mako's desk, "You're giving me the café?" She asked.

"Yes," Mako said, "I trust you. Maybe under your supervision we can make even more money."

The next day…

The major headline was translated in English, 'Britain attacks Iraq: A War within a War begins'.

After entering the bar, Mako was greeted by Korra who brought him to a booth in the back of the bar.

Sitting in the booth was a six foot five French male with a thick, square jaw, long black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Mako, this is Tarrlok," Korra said, "Leader of the Water-Tribe Resistance cell."

"An honor sir." Mako said.

"Don't call me sir," Tarrlok said, "Just call me Tarrlok."

"OK," Mako said, "I appreciate you coming to meet with me."

"No problem," Tarrlok said as he took another bite of his potato, "Excellent food you have here," he then took a sip of his infusion, "Great drinks. I thank you for comping my meal."

"Anytime," Mako said, "I have to ask though. Why don't you trust me?"

"Because why isn't America in this war," Tarrlok asked, "Why isn't America here in France helping my people? Why didn't America try to stop the Nazis from taking our homes? Why didn't America try to stop the Nazis from violating and torturing our people? Answer me that Mr. Mako."

"I don't know that," Mako said, "But I'm not asking you to trust America. I'm asking you trust me. What do I have to do to earn your trust?"

"There's a group of street thugs that have been attacking our men," Tarrlok said, "Tomorrow we're going to pay a business visit to their base just outside Paris."

"I get it," Mako said, "You know it might help if you had a few businessmen along."

"That's a decent idea," Tarrlok said, "No wonder you're so successful."

The next night…

Two men were walking outside a small gate of a compound not twelve miles outside Paris, each were carrying shotguns, one was a Winchester Model 1912, sold to the people of Paris by American Soldiers from the First World War.

As they were patrolling, Tarrlok walked up to the gate with Mako and Bolin.

"You're back," the first said, "What do you want?"

"I want your boss to reconsider my request." Tarrlok said.

"He doesn't want to be seen now," the other said, "Now you better turn around before we get angry," he pumped his shotgun really quick.

"Very well," Tarrlok said, "I tried to be nice."

"Tried to be nice," the first started, "When did you…" before he could finish, Mako took a Louisville Slugger to the side of his skull.

As his buddy tried to raise the shotgun toward Mako, Bolin took the bat he was carrying to the man's arm breaking it, the smacked him once between the legs, and delivered the final blow down on top of the man's skull.

"Nice pieces," Mako said as he tossed the bat aside, and picked up the first's shotgun which was a sawed-off under-over shotgun with a shaved-stock, "After you."

Tarrlok linked his fingers together on the side of his mouth, and whistled, as he did, a 1934 Chevy Pickup with about five others pulled up, one carrying a Karabiner 98k, two carrying MP40s, one carrying an MP41, and the final carrying a Model 1912.

The driver had a Luger he stole off a dead Nazi on the dashboard, the passenger had a Colt Model 1917 revolver in his hand.

"_Bien venu_," Tarrlok exclaimed as he drew his side-arm which was a Model 1892 Lebel revolver, "_Déplacer_, _déplacer_! _Les obtenir_!"

The driver of the truck backed the truck up to the gate as the resistance member carrying the Kar 98k and the one carrying the MP41 attached to chains from the back of the truck to the fence of the gang's hideout.

After attaching the chains, one of the fighters pounded on the side of the truck which lurched forward, and five seconds later, the gate was ripped right out of the archway.

As they heard that, two men came running out of a single building carrying Lebel revolvers, as they did, the shotgun Mako picked up got him in the arm.

The four resistance fighters came running in in front of Mako and Bolin, "WAIT!" Mako yelled.

As the one with the MP40 entered, one of the thugs raised an Infantry Model 1889 (otherwise known as a Belgian Mauser), and fired, hitting him in the side.

"MAN DOWN," Mako shouted as he ran over, grabbed the man, and dragged him into cover behind one of the buildings.

"Is it bad," the man said in shaky English, you could tell it was at most a second language.

Mako checked the wound, low on the hip, near the leg, nothing serious.

"It's ok," Mako said, the man looked at him with a confused look, it was obvious he had no idea what Mako was talking about, "_C'est bon_."

"_Bien_," he said, "_Bien_," he then handed Mako his MP40, and looked at him, "_Faites-leur, je serai bien_."

Mako reloaded the spent shell-casing in the shotgun, and jumped out from behind the building as two men came out of another one of the buildings.

Mako raised the MP40, and emptied five rounds into the men.

Continuing on, another few men came walking out of another one of the buildings carrying an MG34, as Mako saw them they already had the gun set up.

"DOWN," Mako said as he jumped on top of his brother and Tarrlok as the thugs started firing.

"Nice save," Tarrlok said, "You got a way to deal with this?"

"This is a first," Mako said as he checked the shotgun: he had two spent shells in the barrels, and two final shots left from the ammo he stole off of the gate guard's body, he quickly dumped the two spent shells on the ground, and reloaded, "I've never really faced an MG34."

"Me neither," Tarrlok said as he checked his Lebel revolver, "I've got four shots."

Mako then checked the MP40, "I've got fifteen left," he said, "Plus one in the chamber," he then looked over at Bolin, "What about you bro?"

Bolin emptied the tube on the shotgun, "Four shots." He said.

"I have an idea," Mako said as he readied the MP40 and then clapped toward the resistance member holding MP41 who tossed him the gun, he checked the magazine, fully loaded, "I'm about to run completely out of ammo. When I open fire, run your damn ass off."

"Ready," Tarrlok said as he gripped his Lebel.

"Good to go," Bolin said as he reloaded the shotgun.

"GO," Mako yelled as he balanced the MP40 and the MP41 on top of the boxes, holding the SMGs on the brass-ejection side, and held the triggers on the SMGs down, creating a fanning motion with the bullets.

Tarrlok and Bolin took to their heels, and ran for their lives as the men manning the MG34 ducked, one of the bullets got the man managing the belt in the shoulder.

Once he ran out of ammo, he tossed the SMGs aside, and rolled to the side as the thugs fired back at him, he jerked the shotgun out of his pants, and ducked behind another set of boxes as Bolin and Tarrlok snuck around behind the thugs.

Soon the sound of MG fire was accompanied by the sound of a shotgun blast, and a man screaming.

As the bullets stopped Mako jumped out of cover with the shotgun as the thug manning the MG turned toward Bolin, and fired.

The blast from the shotgun was loud enough, but the scream from the thug manning the MG was even louder as the pellets took the whole have of the man's foot from the joint down.

Following the shot, the final Resistance member and the one that had the MP41 dragged a young man about five foot ten with the same color skin as Tarrlok, Korra, and the Resistance Cell members out of the final building with his arms bound behind his back.

"That's him," Tarrlok said, "The leader of these thugs. I've been after him for months. I'll let you have the honor," Tarrlok snapped, and ushered his men to hold him down in front of the table Mako pulled a simple wooden spool up to as a chair.

Mako reached into his satchel, pulled out the Revolver, and then pulled out a small box of .44 S&amp;W bullets, "_Anglais_?" Mako asked.

"_Non_." The man said.

Mako opened the revolver, and spoke, "_Il s'agit d'un revolver trѐs special_," Mako said as he loaded one of the chambers, "_Je l'utilise seulement sur adversaires dignes_. _Mais les voyous lowlife fonctionnent pour moi_," he then closed the revolver.

"_Vous pensez que j'ai peur_," the thug asked before spitting in Mako's direction.

"_Non, je pense que tu es juste un cul dumb_," Mako said as he pulled back on the lever of the revolver, and emptied all six shots into the thug's chest.

Mako slid the revolver back into his satchel, then pulled out a cone full of roses, "Trademark thing," Mako said as he threw the roses on top of the man's bleeding chest, as the two Resistance fighters loaded their wounded comrade into the back of the truck and then unloaded two jerry cans, "Bolin, grab the MG, we're not leaving that behind."

Bolin picked up the MG, and slung it onto his shoulder after unloading it, and putting the bullets into the ammo case the thugs had set up as the Resistance fighters started throwing gasoline all over the place.

"You sure you should be taking that?" Tarrlok asked as the Resistance members unloaded another two cans and continued working.

"The reason men like me and my brother are successful is because we don't let an opportunity slip through our fingers," Mako said as he helped Bolin load the gun into the truck as the men finished, and got back in the truck to help with their friend's injury, "I might be fighting against the Nazis, but one thing I'll give them is that Germans know how to make a good gun. This belt-fed is vastly superior the magazine-fed machine guns Great Britain uses."

"How are you going to get that passed the check points without them noticing," Tarrlok asked as he struck a match, lit a cigarette, and then tossed the match into the gasoline as he boarded the truck, "Without this truck?"

"I have my ways," Mako said as the entire compound start to go up in flames, "Now have I earned your trust?"

"You did well, I like you Mako," Tarrlok said as the truck started to drive away, "You know your way around a gun I'll give you that. But liking you and trusting you yourself is the differences between a deer and boar. You're close, but you're not there just yet."

"I understand," Mako said, "But I'm not giving up. In order for France to truly be free, we need to work together."

One hour later, the Lucky Star…

Iknik, Skoochy, Kai, and Korra were in the bar having a few glasses of Imported German beer which was more common in Nazi-occupied regions of the world being as during WW2 German Industry took off, meaning everything from guns, to planes, and even beer was produced in larger quantities.

A set of headlights gleamed across the windshield, Iknik saw it, and reached under the bar, retrieving his Welrod.

"Put the gun away Iknik," Mako said as he held the door open for Bolin and the two Resistance fighters as they came in carrying three crates, he then pointed at the kitchen, "_Ramener les deux à la cuisine_," he then pulled out four hundred Francs from his pocket, and slid two hundred francs into each of the men's pockets, "_Merci pour l'aide_."

"_Non, je vous remercie_," the first said as him and his friend took the crates into the kitchen.

After putting the crates in the back, Bolin placed the crate he was carrying on one of the tables, and then waved goodbye to them as they left.

"What's in this one," Skoochy asked as he walked over to the table.

"Our biggest advantage yet," Mako said as Bolin opened the top of the box revealing the MG34.

"MG34," Kai said, "I faced these in Africa."

"Well one of them belongs to us now," Mako said, "Tomorrow I need you to find a place to keep it… somewhere the Nazis or the Police can't find it should they come snooping around."

"Yes sir," Kai said as he took the MG, and took it into the back, then came back out brushing off his hands.

"Good," Mako said, "Can I see you all in my office by the way?"

"Sure boss," Iknik said as everyone followed him up to the office.

"You too Korra." Mako said.

Korra followed Mako and the team up into his office.

"You wanted to see us Colonel?" Skoochy asked.

"Yes," Mako said as he took a seat at his desk, and unloaded the shotgun, and the revolver, "First I want you to find me some more ammo for those."

"Easy." Iknik said.

"And second," Mako said, "I'm thinking of expanding, we took over a recently murdered real estate agent's business. God rest his sole, but it's expanded our business. You remember that coffee shop we first visited when we first arrived?"

"Yes." Kai said.

Mako pulled out a receipt from a check book for nine thousand francs, and placed it on the desk, "I just recently purchased it from the previous owner," he said, he then looked at Korra, "And I'm giving control of it to Korra."

"Her sir?" Iknik asked.

"Yes," Mako said, "Korra's been an asset to our business, I trust her, and now I expect you to do the same."

"Yes sir," Kai said, "I understand."

"May I speak to you in private sir?" Iknik asked.

"Yes," Mako said as he ushered everyone out, "Go ahead."

"Sir do you really think this is a good idea," Iknik asked, "She's only been with us a month and a half."

"She's provided us with solid leads," Mako said, "Iknik, you might not trust her, but I'm asking you, as a friend, to trust me."

"Ok boss," Iknik said, "I trust you."

_Guess what happens next…_

Translation:

_Afrika Korps se faire tuer: attaque sur Tobrouk repoussé_. – Afrikan Korps get Killed: Attack on Tobruk Repulsed.

_Bon de vous revoir_ – Good to see you again.

_Nous nous demandions juste si vous avez aidé notre problème?_ – We were just wondering if you took care of our problem.

_Il n'écoutait pas_. – He didn't listen.

_Bien venu_! – Come on!

_Déplacer_, _déplacer_! – Move, move!

_Les obtenir_! – Get them!

_Bien_. – Good.

_Faites-leur, je serai bien_. – Get them, I'll be fine.

_Il s'agit d'un revolver trѐs special_. – This is a very special revolver.

_Je l'utilise seulement sur adversaires dignes_. – I only use it on worthy opponents.

_Mais les voyous lowlife fonctionnent pour moi_. – But lowlife thugs work for me.

_Vous pensez que j'ai peur_. – You think I'm scared?

_Non, je pense que tu es juste un cul dumb_. – No, I think you're just a dumb ass.

_Ramener les deux à la cuisine_. – Take the two crates back to the kitchen.

_Merci pour l'aide_. – Thanks for the help.

_Non, je vous remercie_. – No, thank you.


End file.
